One Jacked Up Story
by yaoivampire
Summary: New Xiaolin Dragons Elements are revealing themselves. O.C.s do not play a big part. But what does Jack have to do it with it all? Pairings: Jack x Raimundo, Jack x O.C. onesided Jack doesn't return affections Jack x Chase onesided
1. Chapter 1

-1It was hot, not just hot, but _hot_. Jack sat in a recliner chair, every fan in the house on and directed at him, sipping lemonade. "Jack! You lazy good-for-nothing! Stop lounging about and start practicing with the Sheng Gong Wu!," Wuya yelled in that weird nasally voice of hers. "Wuya, Wuya, Wuya, you are going to overwork me, and then I'm gonna die, then who will get the Sheng Gong Wu for you? Hmmm? You know with their nice, _solid_ hands?''  
"Shut up boy, you talk too much! If I had a solid head, I would have a headache!'' She then floated off angrily, mumbling about Jack and how he acts as if he was the only human in the world with solid hands. Jack had won the argument. He smiled to himself, glad to have finally won _something _in his life. He knew he was incapable of winning any Sheng Gong Wu lately and he knew why too. He shuddered involuntarily. He didn't want to think about _that_, not right now.

Raimundo sighed as sat down in the grass, resting his back against the trunk of a tree. He finally gets a day off and it's too hot to move. ''Raimundo?'' Rai looked to see his cowboy friend. ''C'mon partner, Dojo and Master Feng wants to see us in the temple.'' He said in his Texan accent. ''Huh? Well, so much for having the day off, huh Clay?''  
''I guess so.'' He replied, as they made their way back to the temple. ''Dojo, is it another Sheng Gong Wu revealing itself?'' Omi clamored, ''No, my young Xiaolin apprentice, it is something even better. A Xiaolin Dragon's element has been revealed. In other words, a new Dragon has activated.'' Master Feng said. Kimiko, Omi, Clay, and Raimundo all gaped at their Master. "What?!" They all said in union. "You should all know by now that your elements, Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water are not the only elements out there. So, naturally, you aren't the only Xiaolin Dragons out there, either. It just happens that your elements revealed themselves first.'' Said Dojo. ''Ohhh, I knew that, of course, for I am an expert on these things. The others rolled their eyes. "So, what's his element Dojo? Do you know?'' Kimiko asked. ''Of course I know,'' Dojo said indignantly, ''his element is Metal.''  
''What are we waiting for? Let's get into motion!'' Omi exclaimed. ''Uhh, I think you mean, let's get moving, Omi,'' Raimundo said. ''That too!''

No! He told himself he wouldn't think about that, ever, never ever ever! He would not think about that certain little weakness of his, the one that distracted him so much, he could not win so much as one measly Sheng Gong Wu. But at least he was a rather nice distraction. No! Nonononono! Jack sighed, defeated (he was getting rather used to the feeling now). He might as well think about it now, then have it cloud his mind later, like when he was trying to get Sheng Gong Wu. So, Jack relaxed and let his mind wander back to his chosen object of affection, his distraction, his crush, his Raimundo.

''That's him I'm sure of it!'' Said Dojo. A boy of about Rai's age was sitting in the grass. He was staring into the distance blankly, his grey eyes void of all human emotion. His long, tangled, silver hair was flowing about his clearly malnourished form. But despite his rag-tag appearance, he had a strong and handsome aura and Rai caught himself staring. He turned away blushing. Luckily nobody noticed. Rai knew he was gay, but now was not the time to let his hormones get the better of him. He turned his attention away from his thoughts and back to the boy, just in time to see him look down, stare pointedly at the ground and move his hands in a strange fashion, until something was ''drawn'' (Rai didn't know how else to put it) from the ground that looked like water. However, upon closer inspection, he saw that it was actually liquid metal. ''Yep, that's him!'' Said Dojo. ''As if it wasn't obvious.'' Rai mumbled to himself. They approached the boy. He looked up, wary. ''Who are you?" The boy said gruffly. "We are the Xiaolin Dragons, I'm Kimiko, this is Dojo, Raimundo, Omi, and Clay. Have you heard of us? Because if you have, it will save some explaining.''  
''Yes, I have. You're a bunch of people who try to get the magical Sheng Gong Wu from the evil spirit Wuya and her sidekick, Jack Spicer, a self-proclaimed evil boy genius, by using your elemental powers, like mine,'' He said in a bored tone. ''Yeah, and we were hoping you would become a Xiaolin Dragon and help us defeat Jack and Wuya. With your parent's permission, of course.'' Dojo said. ''Whatever.'' Said the boy. ''Nuthin' better to do. And don't bother with the whole 'checking with whomever I live with' business, I am an orphan.''  
"Well, okay, hop on. By the way what's your name?''  
''Sylvan''.

''Shut up, you old hag!'' Jack yelled at Wuya, who was yelling at _him_, for being incompetent. Wuya mumbled angrily to herself, then suddenly smiled devilishly at Jack. ''What are you grinning about, you stupid witch?'' He snapped moodily, pulling his goggles over his eyes and picking up his wrench, to begin repairing one of his Jack-Bots. ''Well, I visited your disgusting little mind yesterday, and found out something very interesting.'' Jack dropped his wrench, which landed on his foot, but he either didn't notice or didn't care. He whirled around to face Wuya, chest heaving up and down. ''_WHAT_?!"  
''Heh, heh, heh, heh. I didn't know you were gay, Jackie. You know, Raimundo is kind of cute. However, I do not think that I can dominate the world with someone who has such a large crush on the enemy, that he cannot focus on collecting the Sheng Gong Wu. Goodbye, Jack. I will be sending your replacement to collect what little Sheng Gong Wu you have managed to salvage.''  
''Whatever, Wuya,'' Jack sighed. ''What? No whining or begging?'' Wuya queried. ''Humph. I'm used to it by now. Except this time, don't come floating back to me like usual. This time, you're gone for good. I don't ever want to see you're ugly old witch face again! Get out of here, you stupid old hag!'' Jack ended angrily. Wuya was taken aback by the Goth's outburst. All she could think to say was, ''Fine,'' and then to float off, to, Jack hoped, never be seen again. Unfortunately, it was to be a false hope.

After showing Sylvan all the rules and regulations, and the temple grounds, Master Feng tested Sylvan on his skills and was surprised to learn that he was already apprentice level, much to Rai's disappointment, who was hoping to be ahead of _somebody_ in ranking. So, they decided to start they're training from where they left off. But as soon as they had started, Dojo sensed a Sheng Gong Wu. When they got there, however, they were met with a surprise. ''Hey, where's Spicer and Wuya? They're usually here by now.'' Rai said, slightly disappointed. He had a crush on the older boy and enjoyed seeing him, even though he was on the Heylin side. He even didn't mind it so much when Jack turned his villainous taunting on him. ''Maybe the old hag just goofed in sensing the Sheng Gong Wu.'' Suggested Dojo. They grabbed the Wu and went back to the temple. ''Now, maybe we can get some training done.'' Said Kimiko. ''Whoa! Not so fast kids, I'm sensing another Dragon, the Dragon of Darkness. Don't be fooled by the name though, he isn't evil. Sylvan, you stay here and guard the Wu while we are gone.'' He shrugged and walked off, apparently following Dojo's orders. After a flying for a little while they found themselves at a mansion. Clay whistled, ''Wonder who lives here.''  
''The Dragon of Darkness, that's who,'' Said Dojo, ''C'mon!'' They rung the doorbell. The door opened to reveal Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, in his pajamas. ''What! Oh, it's you losers. What are you doing here?''  
''What are _we_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here, you dirty snake?!'' Clay exclaimed. ''What do you mean, what am _I_ doing here? I live here jerk wads!'' Jack said, clearly annoyed. A thought suddenly hit Raimundo, ''Wait, do you have any siblings?'' He asked. ''No, I'm an only... wait, what do you care?!'' Jack exclaimed, a little confused. ''Wait, Dojo does that mean that _he's_ the Dragon of Darkness?!''


	2. Chapter 2

-1''Guess so,'' He replied. ''What are you losers talking about? Look, if you're here for the Sheng Gong Wu, take them. I don't want them, and it's better than Wuya getting them. I am through with trying to take over the world. Through with being evil.'' Jack wasn't quite sure why he was telling them this, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. His childhood dream seem just that, a dream. Wuya didn't want him, he had no friends, and his parent's idea of love was... well, that didn't matter. Who would even care anyways? ''So Wuya ran off on you, so you throw a hissy-fit and just quit? That is so like you Jack.''  
''Hey, shut up Kimiko, he isn't doing anything to you.'' Rai snapped, surprising himself. At the younger boy's defense, Jack was taken aback, embarrassed as hell, and flattered all at the same time. The result of which was to, first, gape, then blush madly, and then stare fixedly at his feet. ''Uhh, Rai? Partner? This is Jack Spicer we're talking about. You know, the one who periodically steals (or at least tries to) Sheng Gong Wu from us to try to take over the world.''  
''Periodically? I didn't know such a large word was in your vocabulary Clay, wow, I'm impressed. Didn't you hear Jack? He gave up on being evil!'' Rai yelled. This was typical of Rai, to start on everyone, even people who weren't really doing anything, whenever he got angry or was defending something. And he was both now. Though exactly why he was defending Jack escaped Rai. He knew he could get into trouble if the other Xiaolin warriors found out he had feelings for Jack. Oh well, to late to change sides now. It was a few more minutes before Jack recovered from the shock, embarrassment, and pleasure of having someone, especially Rai, defend him to realize that Raimundo was still arguing with the other dragons. ''Uhh, hello? Right here?'' Jack half-heartedly waved his hand to get their attention. ''Oh, right! Guess we got kinda carried away.'' Rai said, blushing. After explaining their situation, they began to vote on whether to take Jack back to the temple or not. Rai rolled his eyes, ''Listen, Jack's got a brain and he's got rights, he should make the decision for himself. We can't force him to do anything. Jack? What do you say?'' Jack stared at them all, dumbstruck. ''Are you seriously going to sit here and tell me that you are actually going to accept me into the temple, even after all I've done?'' Jack said, disbelievingly. ''Just 'cause we'll take you in to the temple, doesn't mean we'll accept you.'' Clay said. Jack had expected something like that. Rai looked angrily at Clay. He ripped Clay's hat from his head and flung it away. ''Go fetch, hick!'' Rai said. Clay went to retrieve his cowboy hat, muttering nonsensical, angry, Texan sayings the whole way. Jack was trying not to laugh, when he felt a tug at the hem of his pajama tops. He looked down to see Omi, looking at him with big, innocent, Omi eyes. ''Please come to the temple with us, Jack Spicer. I will accept you. This will be chance to turn your life around, now that you have rejected your evil ways. You can fight for good. And if not to join the hero side, then to get revenge on evil witch Wuya. Jack Spicer, please join us on the Xiaolin side!''  
''Uhh, I second that speech,'' Said Rai. ''Same here,'' Said Kimiko. ''Aww, what the heck? Sounds like a nice change of lifestyle. Besides, it will get me away from my parents.''  
''Why, what's wrong with your parents?'' Asked Kimiko. Jack looked away, shamefacedly, ''Never mind, forget I said that.'' Clay came back, shoving his hat back on his head, ''Great, so the fink is coming with us?'' Jack sighed and got up, ''Where are you going?'' Asked Rai, worried Clay might have insulted Jack into changing his mind. ''Don't freak, I'm just going to get dressed.'' Jack disappeared back into his house. When he came back out, he was clothed in his usual, arms laden with Sheng Gong Wu, which he tossed to Clay. ''There, a peace offering from the 'dirty snake-fink'.'' Jack said to Clay, who just harrumphed and had to be helped up on to Dojo by Kimiko (no one else would help him) because of all of the Sheng Gong Wu.  
When they arrived at the temple, Master Feng was waiting for them, ''Jack Spicer? Would someone care to explain?'' So they told him what had happened. ''Jack? You realize what this means, don't you?'' Master Feng questioned, ''Uhh, no more lazy Sundays?'' Rai chuckled into his hand. Master Feng raised an eyebrow at Jack. ''No, it means hard work... blah blah blah (no Jack's not tuning him out, I'm just too lazy to write out one of Feng's long-winded speeches) blahty blah blah... in order to become a successful and heroic Xiaolin Dragon. Now, all that's left for you to do in order to be accepted here at the Xiaolin temple is to swear loyalty to us. Do you swear, Jack?'' Jack swore. Clay looked disgruntled and walked away from the others, who were telling Jack about the temple and how he wouldn't regret his choice. It was now too late to do anything but sleep, so the Dragons were sent to bed. Since there were no other available rooms, Jack had to share with Rai. Jack leaned his back against the wall, drew his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them. Rai laid down on his back on one of the little mat-things (another one was added for Jack) that was supposed to add comfort to the hard floor. He turned his head toward Jack, ''You looked depressed,'' He noted. Jack jumped a little, not realizing that Rai was still awake. ''Oh! Umm, why is Clay the only one who doesn't want me here?'' Jack not only wanted to change the subject, but he was also genuinely curious. ''Clay doesn't like change, it's just the way he is. Probably 'cause of his father. That guy's kind of a redneck. And a stupid bastard. Wait, those are the same things.'' Rai grinned, but Jack didn't react to the joke. He merely nodded, accepting Rai's explanation. "Oh. Errmm, thanks for sticking up for me, no one's ever done that for me before.''  
''Well, the way Clay was treating you wasn't right, whether it was his father's fault or not. I mean, you looked kinda depressed... has no one really ever stuck up for you?''  
''What was with Omi?'' Jack said quickly, desperate to change the subject now. He hadn't meant to tell Rai that. ''Isn't he supposed to hate me?'' Rai looked curious at the abrupt change in topic, but said nothing concerning it. ''Not since you helped us defeat Wuya, ever since then, Omi has been convinced you belong on the side of good, not evil. He was pretty sad when you didn't show for that ice cream.'' For some reason, Jack found this amusing. ''Really? I didn't mean to depress anyone,'' Jack uttered a hoarse, bark-like laugh. The kind of laugh somebody gives when he finds something cruelly ironic. This sent chills down Rai's back. He had never before seen this side of Jack. ''Jack, are you alright?" Jack gave the same laugh again, only in the form of a chuckle. ''Go to sleep Rai.''


	3. Chapter 3

-1The next morning, Master Feng decided it was time to get the Dragons training again. Jack woke up to Rai shoving the robes that the Xiaolin Dragons wore into his arms. He groaned, ''I forgot about the pajamas.'' He said. ''Don't worry, we only have to wear them during training and Xiaolin Showdowns,'' Rai said. ''Yeah, but they are so not my style,'' Jack complained. ''God, you are such a fruit. C'mon, if we're late, Feng will be angry.'' Jack got dressed ("See, it's not so bad.'') and they both went to the training  
clearing. Since Jack was the newest at the whole Xiaolin Dragon thing (as Rai so kindly reminded him) he had to train separately. After training, they decided to introduce Sylvan to Jack. "Sylvan, meet Jack, Jack meet Sylvan,'' Kimiko introduced. They exchanged hellos, and everybody went their separate ways. Omi went to ''practice his tiger instincts'' (stuff himself with cookie dough), Clay and Dojo went to make really hot chili, Kimiko went off to play 'Goo Zombies 2', and Sylvan went who knows where. ''Sooo, what do you want to do?'' Rai asked, turning to Jack. Jack blinked, ''You talking to me?'' He asked, truly confused as to why anyone would want to do anything with him, of all people. It was beyond him. ''Why not?'' Rai was confused now. ''Well, you know, I've been not so nice to you, and the others have not been not so...'' Jack trailed off weakly. Jack was just trying to make an excuse for why he really thought Rai didn't want to hang around him. Rai knew that it was just an excuse, a pathetic one at that, but he respected Jack's privacy, so he simply said, ''How about some soccer?'' Jack grinned sheepishly, ''What's soccer?'' Rai gaped at him. ''You know, soccer, the sport played with a ball and a goal net?'' Rai prompted. ''Uhhh, guess soccer isn't really popular 'round here. I don't really have time to study sports from other countries and I'm kinda shut up a lot, ya know?'' He said, then added hopefully, ''Maybe, if you want to, you could explain the rules to me?'' Rai chuckled, ''Sure Jack,'' He replied. Jack played well for his first time, but he still lost. However, by the look on his face, you could tell he didn't care. Jack was happy, for the first time in his life, he had made a friend. Jack and Rai spent most of their free time together, doing various, random things together when they ran out of things to talk and laugh about. They didn't do very many various, random things.  
Master Feng had been doubtful of Jack's loyalties, but seeing him befriend the young Dragon of the Wind was heartening. Not only that, but Jack was also taking his training very seriously. It seemed the young boy had finally turned away from the darkness and entered the light. At least, that was how it seemed. Master Feng knew that only time would truly tell. Jack had supposedly turned good before, yet had eventually betrayed them all. He wondered why the boy was like he was. What had made Jack evil in the first place? What made him want to constantly switch sides? Was it because he really wanted to give up his evil ways, but then something would happen that tempted him back to the darkness? Some psychological problem? He was no psychologist, but it didn't take one to see that Jack had a low self-esteem. What could caused him to dislike himself so much? What or...who? Such thoughts confused even a wise monk like himself. It saddened him that he should know so little about one of his apprentices. He shall go clear his head, and then, go have a talk with Jack's parents.  
That evening Feng traveled to Jack's mansion and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Jack's father. ''Yeah?'' He asked. ''My name is Master Feng, and I'm here about your son,'' Henry's brow darkened, ''Jack!'' He called. Master Feng looked at him in surprise, ''Sir, Jack's with us right now, don't you know that?''  
"Oh, well, we don't interact with him all that much.''  
''Mr. Spicer, Jack has for a period of six weeks. Do you seriously interact with your own son on such a rare basis?'' Henry's face twisted into a look of thunderous rage. ''So! After all we've done for that bastard, he still had the fuckin' nerve to run out on us!'' Master Feng's eyes snapped open at this sudden outburst of pure anger. ''No, no sir, it's not like that all!'' Master Feng quickly explained the situation. That's when Mrs. Spicer decided to enter the scene. She looked from her husband to Feng. ''What's going on?'' She asked. ''According to this man, that scrawny bastard of a son ran out on us for some sort of circus six weeks ago.''  
''Really? Son-of-a-bitch.'' She barked out a laugh. The kind of laugh a sadistic twisted asshole gives when she sees someone in terrible agony. ''Well, it was gonna happen sooner or later. I mean, with all the times we beat him!'' She hacked up another horrible laugh. ''Wh-what?!'' Yelled Master Feng. Probably the first time he's really yelled in sixty years. Nobody paid mind to him. "Yeah, and all those times we bribed those teachers and kids at his schools into rejecting him. But it wasn't like we even needed to, nobody ever wanted that scrawny little runt!'' Feng could take no more of this cruel reminiscence. He left. Jack's parents didn't notice. They were too busy having their remorseless laughs. Something ran through Feng's head, something Mr. Spicer had said. "Nobody ever wanted that scrawny little runt!'' He had said. Did that mean Jack had never had a friend before Raimundo? Feng thought about Jack on his way back to the temple. When he arrived, he had thought of something he wished to say to Raimundo. But first he must speak with Jack. He should know that he had been to speak with his parents. He also wanted to make sure he didn't tell Raimundo anything Jack didn't want him to know. So he called Jack in to the small meditation room that served as Feng's 'house'. When Jack had entered (a little nervously), he told Jack what had happened. Jack simply nodded, ''I was kinda hoping you wouldn't find out, but, oh well.''  
''Well, I wanted to say something to Raimundo about all of this. And in order to do so, I need to tell him the whole story. Is this alright with you?''  
''Yeah, sure, whatever.'' Jack replied, as he made to leave. Right as he was going through the door, Master Feng spoke up again. ''Jack?'' Jack looked back over his shoulder, ''Yeah?''  
''Your parents said that, at least before Raimundo, you have never had a friend before.'' Jack gave one of his patent 'this is so terrible, yet so hilariously ironic' laughs. He faced the direction of the exit once more, ''For once, they're right,'' He said as he left. Master Feng sighed as he watched the pale youth leave the room. Suddenly telling Raimundo what he needed to tell him seemed more important than ever. He called the Wind Dragon in. When Raimundo entered (just as nervous as Jack), Feng immediately launched into re-telling his story. Raimundo had a much stronger reaction than Jack. At first he was shocked into speechlessness. Then he began ranting and raving about how people like that deserved to be murdered in their sleep, or something along those lines. He was 'talking' much too fast and much too loudly for Master Feng to understand him clearly. After he successfully calmed Rai down, Master Feng said what he so badly needed to say. ''Raimundo, you are Jack's first and only friend,'' Raimundo opened his mouth to rant some more about how that was impossible, and how people never even bothered to...But Feng silenced him, ''I know Omi has accepted Jack, but he is so busy, as always, doing other things. He hasn't had the time to really 'warm-up', as you say, towards Jack. Kimiko has accepted Jack as well, but she believes Jack is 'after her', whatever that is supposed to mean.''  
''Just a bit of self-centered paranoia, that's all.''  
''Ahh, okay. Dojo is, well, Dojo. Sylvan is rather, shall we say, unresponsive?'' Rai snorted, ''That's the understatement of the century.''  
''Different martial artists, different styles.'' Rai raised his eyebrow in confusion, but said nothing. ''Let's see, who else? Well as you know, Jack has never been allowed out except for school. Other than that, he had to sneak out. And according to Jack, he's only ever done that to collect Sheng Gong Wu for Wuya. So, he couldn't have met anyone by going out and no one had ever accepted him at school. We all know Chase and the other villians just used Jack.''  
''No matter how hard he tried to please them, he never even came close to befriending one of them. Not even his own chameleon-bot.'' Feng nodded in agreement. ''His entire family hates him. Did I miss anyone?''  
''Clay.''  
''Ahh, yes, Clay. Well Clay barely acknowledges his existence now-a-days, is that correct?''  
''Yes,'' Rai all but growled out. ''Well, Clay does not adapt to change very well at all. However, this is no excuse for how he treats Jack. I shall speak to him once we are through with this conversation.'' Master Feng raised his hand before Rai had the chance to speak. ''I know what you are about to say, and you are correct, young Wind Dragon. I should have spoken to Clay earlier. I was just hoping he would accept Jack on his own. However, it seems that my hopes were to be in vain, all I managed to do was to let the problem progress into something worse. Well, there may be nothing to be done about the past, much to be done about the future. Like I said, I will speak to him after we finish our conversation .'' He said. ''Now, to say what I called in for, being as you are, Jack's only friend, please be completely, now this is important mind you, and totally honest with him. Do you understand?''  
''I understand Master Feng.'' Raimundo said solemnly. ''Will you do it?'' Raimundo hesitated for a few moments. Good, thought Master Feng, he's thinking about it. Means he's actually taking it seriously. Rai gave his answer, ''I will do it Master Feng.'' Rai stepped outside the temple house's doors. He wanted to find Jack. He had something he needed to tell him. But he was nowhere to be found. Rai was about to panic. Hundreds of images flashed through his mind. Each more terrible then the next. Then he remembered the forest. He and Jack go walking there sometimes. That is where he would find Jack. He followed the path they usually took. He's probably up in a tree somewhere, thought Rai. ''Jaaaaaaaaack!'' Rai called. ''What?'' Said a gloomy voice above him. ''That's what I thought,'' Mumbled Rai. Then he noticed Jack's appearance. He had bloody scratches on his face, his goggles were around his neck, pulled down by the same branches that had caused the scratches and tangled his hair, which fell around his shoulders and in front of his eyes and his eye make-up was all runny. ''Jackie, what happened, what's wrong?!'' Rai said worriedly, as he clambered up the tree, to reside on a branch next to Jack. Jack raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but didn't say anything concerning it. ''Nothing.'' Jack lied. ''Please Jackie, it looks as if you've been crying.''  
''You're acting seriously feminine, it's kind of creeping me out. And what's with this 'Jackie' shit, huh?''  
''Sorry, I'm just worried. And I think Jackie is a good nickname, don't you Jackie?''  
"No, Jackie is a girl's name, I'm not a girl.''  
''Well, I think it's a good nickname.''  
''Well, you're strange.''  
''Why were you crying?'' Silence. ''Don't you want to talk about it?'' More silence. ''It might help.'' Finally Jack spoke. ''Did Master Feng tell you about... my parents?''  
''They're bastards, so just forget about them.''  
''You think?''  
"You wanna know what I think? I think you should focus only on the people who care about you, like me.''  
''You care about me?''  
''Yes, Jack, I care about you because I love you. I love you. I love you with every fiber of my being.'' Even more silence, then, ''I love you too, Rai. I really do.'' Rai climbed on to Jack's branch. He then proceeded to positioning himself so he was sitting on Jack's chest, straddling him. ''Uhhh, Rai? What are you doing?'' Jack asked nervously. Rai smiled at Jack devilishly (who then started sweating profusely in a 'what the fuck do you think you're doing' fashion). Rai crushed his lips to the older boy's mouth. Jack made a surprised 'Mrmph!' noise, but soon adjusted to the feeling of having someone kiss him. He wrapped his arms around Rai and kissed him back forcefully.


	4. Chapter 4

-1''Hey Dojo? Have you seen Raimundo and Jack? It started raining an hour ago. They were outside the last time anyone saw them and have not returned since. I am afraid that if they stay out much longer, they will catch the dreaded pneumonia!'' Said Omi. It was then that Jack and Rai burst through the temple doors. They were panting, soaking wet, a little flushed, and, not to mention, looking quite pleased. "Oooh! My friends! Are you alright?!'' Exclaimed Omi. ''Oh, we're fine Omi. In fact, we've never been better!'' They both started laughing. Interesting, thought Dojo, as he watched Jack and Rai walk to the bathrooms to dry off. Very interesting. ''Dirty snake!'' Dojo turned to see Clay looking angrily at Jack. Dojo sighed, but had long ago given up on trying to make Clay see that Jack was harmless, at least to them. ''Clay?'' Master Feng called, ''May I speak with you?''  
''Sure.'' Clay followed Feng back to his meditation room/house where he had spoken to Rai and Jack only moments before. They both took a seat. ''Clay, it's about Jack, I-'' Clay interrupted. ''Don't worry Master Feng! I'll keep an eye on him for you!'' Feng calmly smacked Clay upside the head. His cowboy hat fluttered to the ground, ''What was that for?!'' Clay demanded to know, as he scooped up the hat and placed it back on his head. ''Although I am usually against physically harming my students to teach a lesson, I was hoping to knock some sense into you. Jack has been here for a month and a half now and shows no signs of returning or remaining in the darkness. Now you will go apologize to him and I will have no more prejudice amongst my students.''  
''But Ma-''  
''Do it Clay!"  
"Yes, Master Feng.''  
Clay walked off gloomily and went to find Jack. He pushed open the flap that served as a door for Rai and Jack's little slot, the same as the ones that all the Xiaolin Dragons each got to serve as their bedrooms. What he saw was not what he expected to see. Rai was on top of Jack, pinning him down on the mat, their lips pressed together. Clay blanched. He ran back to Master Feng. ''I told you he was a two-faced fink!'' Clay told him what he saw. Feng's eyes twinkled in amusement. ''Although I wanted Rai to be good friends with Jack, that's a little friendlier than I had expected. Clay, I don't see how this makes Jack evil. And don't even think of saying that Jack was molesting Raimundo. Because if what you described in way too much detail is true, and I have no doubt in your honesty, just your judgment, then, if anyone was molesting anybody, it would be Raimundo molesting Jack, not the other way around. Now please wait until Jack and Rai are, errmm, finished, then go apologize to Jack for behavior towards him.'' Clay left. ''I do hope Raimundo wasn't really molesting Jack''  
''No, I don't think he was,'' Said a voice behind Master Feng. He turned dojo grinning at him. ''Earlier they came bursting through the main temple house's doors after spending an hour out in the rain. They were looking pretty pleased for people who just got soaked. And...'' Dojo told him what they had said to Omi. ''I think they were 'getting to know' one another out in the forest.'' Master Feng rubbed his temples,'' Although I have no problem with homosexuals, I have no particular desire to have my student's sexual going ons reported to me.'' Dojo grinned again and left. ''Ahh, teenage boys. So much energy.''  
Clay waited outside Rai and Jack's room, but never was able to get the nerve up to go in after what he saw before. So Clay, at about three in the morning, went to his own cubicle, and went to sleep. Back at Rai and Jack's room, the two boys weren't having much luck doing the same. They had completely lost track of time. They had once again found an infinite number of things to talk about. From their favorite color to Quantum Physics, though in this segment of the conversation, it was mostly Jack explaining to a baffled Rai the tendencies of these physics. Somehow, during the conversation, Rai found his way into Jack's lap, who wound his arms around Rai. And this, right in the middle of the conversation, was how they fell asleep.  
Jack woke up to a serious crick in his neck, due to falling asleep sitting up. He was about to get up when he realized that Rai was still on top of him, happily asleep. He was curled up in Jack's lap, his head resting on Jack's chest. One of Jack's hands was on Rai's head, his fingers curled in the boy's hair. His arm, the one not attached to the hand on Rai's head, was wrapped around Rai's waist. Jack smiled at the sleeping boy. He shook him gently, waking him. ''Huh? Wah? What's goin' on?'' Jack chuckled, ''It's time to get up.''  
''Aww, but I don't wanna,'' Rai pushed his face into Jack's chest, ''Just five more minutes,'' Came Rai's muffled voice. Jack grinned and calmly picked Rai up and set back down on the mat. ''Wah? Where'd my pillow go?'' Rai said as Jack left. Jack poked his head back into the room. Your 'pillow' went to go get breakfast, it's hungry. Rai grinned and followed Jack out. The other four Dragons, having already finished breakfast, were sitting around the table, talking. ''Why, hello Raimundo, hello fi-Jack. Have fun last night?'' Clay looked at them with a devilish grin. Rai and Jack looked back at him in surprise. They both knew what he was getting at. Rai soon got over his surprise. He smiled, just as devilishly as Clay. ''Why Clay, I believe we did,'' And with that Rai pressed his mouth against Jack's. Jack made a small protesting noise. I mean, he was hungry after all, and this was going to take some explaining, especially for Omi. But then he decided that Rai was as good as breakfast as any, and kissed Rai back with just as much force. That's when Feng walked in, who just turned around and walked back out. When they broke apart, Clay looked angry, disgusted and surprised, all rolled into one. Kimiko looked shocked and just a little bit hurt, she had had a crush on Rai. Sylvan as uncaring and as unresponsive as he always did. And Omi, well, Omi was just confused, highly confused. Clay was the first to speak, ''See! I told you they were disgusting little slime balls!'' Kimiko looked angry, but before she could say anything, Sylvan coolly swiped Clay's hat from his head, dunked it in the cold dishwater leftover from cleaning the breakfast dishes and slapped Clay across the face with it (and if anyone has been slapped across the face with a cold, wet, cowboy hat, well, you know it hurts like hell) ''Close-minded ideas are like poison to the suicidal,'' He said, ''it seems like a welcoming and easy way out, but it always ends up being a bitter and stupid decision in the end.'' And with that, he put Clay's hat back where it belonged and walked out. ''Yeah, what he said,'' Said Kimiko, who had gotten over her hurt, because she had always known deep down that Rai was gay. Clay, looking angry that his plan to turn everyone against Jack and Rai had back-fired, stormed out. ''Will someone please tell me why Rai kissed a boy? I thought boys were supposed to kiss girls.'' Kimiko began to explain to Omi that most boys do kiss girls, but some boys kiss other boys, and also how the same thing applied to girls, as well. But of course, nothing was that simple with Omi. Jack and Rai decided that they weren't hungry anymore, so they left poor Kimiko to her explanation and went outside. Once outside, they started cracking up. ''That was...+pant pant+...too funny.'' Said Jack, who was wiping tears from his eyes. ''Yeah, the way Sylvan reacted to Clay's statement was priceless.''  
''I never knew that the kid had that much reaction in 'im.'' After they were finished laughing, they pondered on what to do. ''Hey, we could pull a series of pranks on Clay.''  
''Nah,'' Said Jack, ''The guy already dislikes us enough, we don't need to give him a reason to actually hate us.''  
''I already actually hate you. Jack, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. But I'm actually not. Master Feng made me say that.'' Clay started walking away. ''Well fine,'' Jack called after him, ''maybe we will play pranks on you. And they'll be the painful kind, too!''  
''Really?'' Rai asked hopefully. ''No,'' Jack said in a firm voice, ''Not really. There's many ways something like that could go wrong, each a little more gruesome than the next, besides, reacting that way is very, I don't know, stupid and childish. I'm not saying your stupid and childish, of course. I mean, I know you play pranks all the time, but those are just for fun and aren't dangerous. Playing dangerous practical jokes for revenge, however, is a-''  
''Stupid and childish way to react. Your right, Jack.''  
''Wise decision, young Dragons. Immature thoughts are not meant to be dealt with immature acts. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a breakfast to eat.'' He left. ''Hmmm, guess this makes you my better half.'' Said Rai. ''Aww man, that's not fair. I'm supposed to have a greedy black heart, remember? You're supposed to be my better half. I mean, I have a reputation to uphold here.'' Jack pretended to pout and then grinned as he pulled Rai into his lap. Mine, he thought. ''Maybe it's time to start building a new reputation,'' Rai said and rested his head on Jack's chest. ''Maybe instead of 'Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, Prince of Darkness', you could be, 'Jack Spicer, Not So Evil Boy Genius, Prince of Love.''' They laughed together.  
For a while, they sat in silence, until, ''Why is the sky blue?'' They turned to see Omi looking up at the sky curiously. He looked back at Jack and Rai and noticed their position, ''Ooo! Jack are you giving away boy hugs? Can I have one? I'd rather have a girl hug, but Kimiko won't give one to me.''  
''Uhh, Omi, the sky is blue because...'' Jack launched into a long and involved explanation of exactly and precisely why the sky was, not only blue, but sometimes an array of different colors, in order to distract Omi from the whole 'hug' subject, because he was very comfortable in his current position and did not wish to move. Once he finished, Omi skipped off to find Kimiko to ask her that, if fire was destroyed by water, does that mean he was better than her? ''Guys!'' They heard call, ''We've have a live one!'' Meaning a Sheng Gong Wu just activated. ''C'mon!'' Dojo said. Rai and Jack climbed on to Dojo, along with the other Xiaolin Dragons, and Dojo followed his senses to the location of the Sheng Gong Wu. When they arrived, they jumped from Dojo's back to the rocky mountainside and ran around the boulder they had landed behind, only to come face to face with Vlad and Wuya. ''Wuya! I was hoping to never to see your ugly old hag-face again!''  
''Jack! What are you doing with the Xiaolin apprentices?"  
"I'm on the Xiaolin side now. I'm the Dragon of Darkness. See?'' Jack gestured to Vlad. While they were talking, Jack had tied the Russian to the boulder with tendrils of Darkness. Jack easily plucked the Sheng Gong Wu out of Vlad's hand. ''You'll come loose in thirty minutes or so, toodles.'' Grinning, laughing, and congratulating Jack (except for Clay), the Xiaolin warriors stepped on to Dojo (Jack a little uneasily, his stomach hadn't settled from the ride over here) and went home happily (except for, once again, Clay). It was late in the evening by the time they got back. Master Feng congratulated the apprentices for their victory, who in turn gave all the credit to Jack (except for Clay...again), who in turn, was nowhere to be found. ''Hey, where's Jack?'' Rai asked. '''Course you would want to know, Partner.'' He spat the last word out. ''Shut up Clay.'' They all said. Rai walked off. ''Kimiko, why is Raimundo holding his middle finger up at Clay?''  
''Never mind Omi.''  
Rai found Jack in their room, listening to the I-pod he brought from the mansion. Rai tapped Jack on the shoulder. Jack took out the earphones and leaned back, resting on his forearms. ''Wha?''  
''Where did you disappear to? Huh?''  
"What is this, the third degree?'' Jack grinned, ''I hate being at the center of attention. Even if it is good publicity. ''Really? I always thought you liked the attention. You're always so, so...over-dramatic, yeah, that's it.'' Jack pretended to be hurt. ''I am not over-dramatic!''  
''See! There you go again! Over-dramatizing! You were-nrmph!'' Jack had pressed his lips against Rai's and was kissing him gently. When they pulled apart, Jack grinned, ''Rai, you talk to much.''  
"I'll never stop talking if that's how you're going to shut me up. Yadda, yadda, blah blah, yikkity yakkity, yak yak yak, blah bla- mph!''  
"Put a sock in it Rai!'' Jack had shoved one of his clean socks into Rai's mouth. Jack chuckled and laid on his stomach on top of Rai, who was laying on his back. Master Feng walked and paled. The two boys knew how they must look to him, Rai, sock in his mouth, seemingly being pinned down by Jack. ''I was going to congratulate Jack on his performance today, but I can see that you beat me to it, Raimundo.''  
''We can explain!'' They both said, well, since Rai had a sock in his mouth, it sounded more like, ''Meeph maen merfmaim!''  
''Oh, that's quite alright. There's only so many unnecessary details an old man can take before it becomes one too many unnecessary details.'' He walked out, pale, yet still smiling. Rai took the sock out of his mouth, his face red, and threw it at Jack. It bounced off his forehead and landed on the ground a few feet away. Jack was scared he had made Rai mad at him. Rai saw this. ''Don't worry, I'm not mad at you.''  
''Yay!''  
''You're a fruit, you know that?''  
"Yep!" Rai wrapped his arms around Jack. ''Go to sleep Jack.''  
''Like this?''  
''Yep!'' Still in the same position their master had found them in, the two youths fell asleep.  
The next morning Rai woke up to wind in his hair, ''Mmmm, the wind feels...wait a minute, wind?" Rai tried to sit up, but Jack was still on top of him. He looked to the right. They were on Dojo. ''Why didn't you guys wake us up?'' Rai asked, gently rousing Jack, who, when he saw where they were, clung to Rai even tighter. ''You looked tired... and comfortable.'' Said Kimiko. ''Yes,'' Said Omi, grinning, ''You looked, how you say, as snug as a beetle in a carpet!''  
''Uhh, that's bug in a rug, Omi'' Rai said. ''Jack get up, it will be harder to stay on if we are laying down.'' Once in the appropriate positions, Rai spoke up again. ''Where are we going?"  
''Another Dragon's powers were revealed, the Dragon of Light.''  
''Cool.'' Said Rai. ''Oh, it is very cold, Raimundo!" Rai sighed at Omi's lack of slang knowledge. ''That's cool, Omi, cool.''  
"This is what I say!'' Rai rolled his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

-1''That's her!'' Dojo pointed with his nose at a girl a little younger than Rai, with sun-yellow hair and a dress to match. She was picking flowers in a meadow. ''Oh brother. Yeah, if that wasn't the Light Dragon, then I don't know who would be.'' Said Jack. ''Wow! It's Jack as a girl!'' Rai said, earning himself a smack over the head. They landed next to her. She screamed and ran away. ''Hey, wait!'' Called Dojo. ''Ugh! She's worse than the Serpent's Tail!'' He said, referring to the constantly moving Sheng Gong Wu. The girl peeked out from behind a nearby tree. Once she was sure they weren't going to hurt her, she came over, and introduced herself as Mary-Marie. They explained who they were and what they wanted with her. She led them back to her house, and after an hour of talking with her parents, everyone agreed that Mary should join them. Once everyone got back to the temple, Mary latched herself to Jack. ''Please show me around! Otherwise I'll get lost and...'' After a while, Jack began to tune her out. ''Sure!'' He interjected. Then he mumbled to himself, ''Anything to shut you up''. Rai heard him, and tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle his laughter with the back of his hand. Luckily, Mary didn't hear either Rai or Jack. She sniffed indignantly, ''Oh,'' She said, speaking to Rai, ''Are you coming to?'' She was trying to sound dignified and contempt at the same time, but she only managed to sound like a bird taking off with its feathers snagged. ''Yes,'' Rai said simply. By the time the tour was over, it was clear why she had not wanted Rai to come with them. ''Oh, you're so wonderful Jackie!'' Jack's eye twitched visibly. Just then, Master Feng called for the Dragon of Light. ''I must take my leave now, Jackie! Until next time, my sweet, sweet love!'' Rai turned green with envy. Jack turned green with nausea. After she left, Jack got over his nausea, and began cracking up. ''Now,she's the over-dramatic one!'' He said between giggles. After a while, Rai joined him in his laughter. After they had calmed down, Rai asked if they should tell her that they were together. ''Nah, she might kill you Rai. But if she does find out, it won't be the end of the world. It would be kind of funny actually, to see the look on her face. It would make your death worth it.'' Rai hit him upside the head.  
The next morning, Rai woke up to a pair of blue eyes staring at him. ''AHHHRRRG!'' Mary started at his yell. ''Oh, it's you. Don't do that! Where's Jackie?'' Rai said, looking around for his boyfriend. ''I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me.'' She paused, ''Why did you go to sleep in your clothes?''  
''Huh? Oh, me and Jackie were too busy talking last night to bother changing into our nightclothes.'' She narrowed her eyes. ''Oh, are you two good friends?'' She asked, clearly jealous. She didn't like it that 'her' Jackie had a friend that wasn't her. ''The best.'' Rai said, grinning. ''He's probably eating breakfast.'' He said, more to himself than to Mary. Rai turned out to be right. He slid into a seat next to Jack and Mary sat on Jack's other side. Jack and Rai both deadpanned. Rai slung an arm over Jack's shoulders in order to get more comfortable. Mary, for the second time that day, narrowed her eyes at Rai. ''Morning Rai,'' said Jack, turning to the Brazilian boy. ''To continue our conversation from last night, rabbits cannot possibly -''  
''Ahem,'' Mary cleared her throat. ''- be good swimmers because-''  
''Ahem!''  
''I'm sorry Mary, do you need a glass of water? A lozenge?'' Jack asked 'sweetly'. ''Aren't you going to say good morning to me, Jackie?'' She said, tugging on Jack's trench. ''Well, actually, I wasn't going to. But, I'm always up for something new. Good morning, Mary.'' Everybody sniggered. ''What are we going to do today, Jackie?'' She asked, ''Well, I'm taking a walk in the forest with Rai, and then on to apprentice training, however, I am a genius, not a physic, so, as to what you are doing, I do not know.''  
''Can I take a walk with you?'' Mary fluttered her eyelashes. There was more sniggering. ''Don't you have training?''  
''Master Feng wants to wait a little while.''  
''Well,'' Jack said, becoming a little uncomfortable, ''I was kind of hoping to just go with Rai,'' They both blushed. Mary sighed, exasperated. ''What are you two, like, going out?''  
''Uhm, yes?''  
''Well keeping that from her didn't last very long.'' Rai said. Mary paled, ''Huh? What? Huh?''  
''Oh yes! I was confused at first too, but as my good friend, Kimiko, explained to me -''  
''Omi, don't you have somewhere to be?'' Said Kimiko. ''Oh no! I am missing rigorous training!'' Omi ran out, and Mary followed. Rai and Jack looked at each other as Mary left. ''Maybe we should talk to her?'' Suggested Rai. ''Agreed.'' Said Jack. ''Maybe I can help; I know how a girl's mind works.'' Said Kimiko. ''Sure.'' They found Mary talking to Clay. Innocent enough, it seemed, however, when they were in earshot, they heard the true nature of the conversation, ''I don't know what you see in Jack, he's a two-faced dirty fink.''  
''Don't insult Jackie! It's Raimundo who's -'' Clay and Mary walked out of earshot, towards the forest. ''Maybe we should talk to her later.'' Said Jack and Rai nodded in agreement. ''No, we should talk to her now, before Clay poisons her mind.''  
''Her mind is already poisoned, my young apprentices, all Light Dragons are like that.'' Master Feng had joined them. ''Unlike what you have been told by fairytales and the like, the Light element's soul is corrupt. If nothing happens that releases it in them for one month, Light will stay innocent and pleasant. But if released, the Light Dragon will become tainted with evil. I am afraid the, errmm, loss of Jack has brought out her 'poison'. Nothing will bring her back now. I will keep her at the temple to keep her from getting into trouble, but I cannot train her.'' Master Feng turned towards Jack and Rai. ''Jack?''  
''Yeah?''  
''This may be a lot to ask of you, and Raimundo, considering your relationship with Jack, this may inconvenience you as well, but you do not have to do this if you do not wish to. If you could please keep an eye on Mary.''  
''Master Feng, Mary doesn't like Rai,'' Jack said hesitantly. ''Yes, I am aware of that, Jack. However, I am sure Mary will be willing to stomach him in order to spend time with you.''  
''So, I won't have to spend less time with Rai to keep watch over Mary?'' Master Feng shook his head. ''Of course not.''  
''Okay Master Feng, we'll watch her.''  
''Should I help, Master Feng?'' Kimiko asked. ''Yes, if Rai and Jack need a break, you can take over for them. Just as long as Mary isn't left alone with Clay, he might put bad ideas into her head. Oh and don't let Omi find out about Mary. You know how he is.'' They all grinned. Omi was very bad at hiding things. ''You should probably start now.'' Feng left. They reluctantly walked up to Clay and Mary. Clay glared at them but said nothing. ''Mary?''  
''Yes Jackie?'' There were stars in her eyes. Clay sighed. ''Do you want to talk about maybe me, spending more time with you?'' Jack had to fight the urge to puke at the over-joyed look on her face. It was almost to the point of overkill. Mary looked at Kimiko,'' Why's she here?'' She asked, curious. ''Mediation.'' She nodded and followed them away from Clay. ''So, you want to spend more time with me?'' Jack nodded. ''Like, as my boyfriend?'' She asked hopefully. Jack felt frustration building and struggled to keep calm. ''No, as a friend.''  
''But I'm sure it can work Jackie. I mean you can't really be, uh, can't really like guys and-'' Jack lost the fight to control his anger. ''Okay, first of all, cut that 'Jackie' shit. Rai and only Rai can call me that. Second, I am gay, I have always been gay. And lastly, I love Rai, not you. I never will love you. If you can't deal with that, you can forget spending any time with me at all and go piss the fuck off.'' Everyone gaped at him. Jack sighed, and calmed himself. He leaned towards Kimiko. ''Can we get this 'mediating' thing over with before I find myself strangling her?'' Jack asked quietly, so Mary couldn't hear. She nodded. ''If I may suggest something...'' And in an hour, they had reached a compromise. Mary wasn't completely happy with the arrangements, because she felt she didn't get to spend enough time with Jack and no time alone with him (there was no way in the seven hells Raimundo was going to let that happen) And Jack and Rai weren't happy at all, because they had to spend time with Mary period. But none voiced their complaints.  
After training, Jack and Rai decided to go on the walk in the woods they had planned on doing the day before. Mary suddenly popped up from nowhere as they were making their way towards the woods. They pushed past her. ''We're going on this walk alone, Mary.'' She sniffed and walked away. They walked the forest path until they came to the tree where they had shared their first kiss. They sat down underneath it and began to talk about random things. Rai suddenly broke off in the middle of the conversation. ''Now?'' He asked. Jack nodded, ''Yes, now would be nice.''  
''Yo, Mary, Clay, you can come on out now! You do know that you both stalk like lopsided badgers, don't you?'' They both stepped out of the bushes. ''Now what part of alone don't you understand?'' Clay looked away, angry that they had been found out. Mary looked ashamed and shuffled her feet. ''I'm sorry Jack. I - I just wanted to be with you, whether you knew it or not.''  
''That's really... creepy.'' Jack said. Rai nodded in agreement, a little freaked out. ''And you?'' Jack asked Clay. ''Just making sure you weren't filling Raimundo's mind with your filthy ideas and evil morals.''  
''Ah.'' He said, resisting the powerful urge to beat the both of them senseless. ''Why don't you both buzz off for a while, hmmm?''  
''But... but Jack! I thought you wanted to spend more time with me?''  
''I do... later. If you don't recall, I did say that we wanted to be alone.''  
''But...but-'' Jack clenched his teeth angrily. ''Please go away. When we're finished with our walk, I'll come see you, okay?'' Mary sighed, clearly disappointed. ''Oh, okay. C'mon Clay.'' They left without another word. Rai watched them leave, then turned back towards Jack. He saw that Jack was struggling to calm himself down. He put a hand on Jack's shoulder. ''It's okay Jack, just take deep breaths. Inhale. Exhale.'' Jack snorted. ''I think I need to kill something.'' Jack looked around for a bug. ''How about this instead.'' Rai said and pulled him in for a kiss. When they broke apart, Jack grinned, ''That'll do.'' He leaned in to kiss Rai again but he didn't get far, because Kimiko appeared around the bend. She was running and looked a little distressed. She came to a halt, gasping for breath, in front of them. ''Guys, I'm sorry! I know I was supposed be watching them, but I pulled an all-nighter last night, trying to beat Goo Zombies 3 and I fell asleep and when I woke up they we're gone!''  
''It's okay Kimiko, it's no big deal. We caught them spying on us and sent them back to the temple, they're probably there now.''  
''They were spying on you? Ugh!''  
''I know. Now, I hate to blow you off, but if we could maybe be alone...''  
''Oh! Right, sorry.'' She ran off, embarrassed. ''Okay, now that that's all over, then perhaps we can actually enjoy some time together.'' They both grinned and kissed each other again.  
When they arrived back at the temple, they were greeted with a flying, yellow blur. ''Hellooo, my friends! How was your walk? Do you know why the grass is green? Why is it sometimes yellow? Is it trying to mimic me? I can see why! I am sooo great! Can I have a boy hug? Kimiko won't give me a girl hug. Why are you so tall? Oh! And are peanuts part of the pea family, or the nut family?'' Omi ended his string of questions and looked up at them expectantly. ''Well, in succession Omi: Our walk was great, excluding a few interruptions. The grass is green because of chlorophyll. It is yellow when it dies because the chlorophyll left the plant. No, it is not trying to mimic you, don't have such a large ego. I don't see why not, after all I cheated you out of the last one,'' At this point, Jack picked up Omi and hugged him. Omi squealed and waved his arms happily. Jack set him down after a few moments. ''We are not tall, you are simply short,'' Omi frowned, unhappy at the news. ''And they belong to the pea family. Now I have a question for you, did you get into the sugar or something?''  
''No, why?'' Jack laughed, ''You're kind of cute in a weird sort of way,'' Rai grinned, ''Yeah, in an 'annoying, hyper bullet' sort of way,''  
''Where are you going? Can I come with you?''  
''Sure!'' They both said. They were headed for 'Mary duty', as they had secretly dubbed it, and believed in strength in numbers. On their way to Mary's room, they ran into Kimiko. ''Have you guys seen Mary and Clay? I can't seem to find them anywhere!''  
''Did you check the Sheng Gong Wu storage room?'' As if on cue, they heard a racket coming from inside the vault. ''No.'' Kimiko said sheepishly. ''It sounds as if someone is opening the vault!'' Omi said. Jack bit back his sarcastic comment and followed the others to the Wu's safe hold. When they got there, they saw Clay and Mary coming out of the vault, holding the Serpent's Tail and the Reversing Mirror. ''What are you doing with those Sheng Gong Wu, my good friends?'' Omi asked. Clay smirked. ''You know, this all seems oddly... deja vu-ish.'' Kimiko said. Rai and Omi nodded. '' Yes, this is very familiar.''  
''You don't remember? Well, let me refresh your memory. Remember a few years ago, when we were all made apprentices, except for Raimundo?'' The memories came flooding back to them. Rai had become angry and betrayed them all. Something Master Feng had said rang in Omi and Kimiko's ears, ''The Serpent's Tail is harmless by itself, it makes a solid person ghostly, but combined with the Reversing Mirror, it will make a ghostly person solid.'' Realization hit them. ''They're stealing the Sheng Gong Wu to return Wuya to her solid form again! Clay, Mary, why would you want to do something like that?!''  
''Because that dirty snake came here and you all believed his lies!'' Mary turned towards Jack as well. ''Why did you have to love him! Why not me? I mean, he's a guy!''  
''Damn it! Guys, you can't!'' Jack said, desperate to say anything, anything at all to convince them that this was a bad idea. ''What's the matter, fink? Afraid of some competition in taking over the world?'' Clay wrapped an arm around Mary's waist, activated the Serpent's Tail, and flew right through them and away from temple. ''No! You don't understand!'' Jack called after them. But it was too late, they were already gone. Jack looked devastated, ''We can't let them succeed.'' He sounded desperate. ''What's wrong?'' Asked Rai, ''I mean, we defeated Wuya before, we can do it again.'' Jack sighed and lowered his eyes, ''Before you came for me, Wuya told me that, in retaliation for all the times I left her, she would... would k-kill everyone I had ever come in direct contact with, if she ever got back her solid body. That means my parents, Mary, Clay, Kimiko,'' Jack began to choke up, ''Omi, R-Raimundo.'' They stared at him, horrified. Then Rai returned to reality ,''Well,'' He said, ''What are we waiting for?''


	6. Chapter 6

-1''Well done! Well done!'' Said Wuya. ''Now, before the Xiaolin apprentices get here. Return me to my original form.'' Clay positioned the mirror behind Wuya and Mary aimed the Serpent's Tail towards her. ''Ready?'' Asked Mary. ''You're just like Raimundo. OF COURSE I"M READY!''  
''Don't compare me to that bastard.''  
''Yeah, yeah. Just get on with it!''  
''Alright, here we go! Serpent's Tail!''  
''Reversing Mirror!''

''It's too late, we're too late.'' Dojo said when he suddenly stopped in mid-air. ''We may be too late to stop Wuya from getting her body back, but we may not be too late to save Clay and Mary. C'mon Dojo!'' Jack said, and Dojo kicked it into high gear. When they got closer to the site where Wuya obtained her solid form, they could hear distressed shouts. ''What is she doing, Clay?!''  
''I don't know! Hey! We helped you, you ugly, old witch! What do you think you're doing?!'' Dojo landed. ''Oh, look, now I won't have to go searching for so many people.'' Wuya said. ''Clay, Mary! Get on! We don't have time to fool around!''  
''Oh no you don't!'' Said Wuya,'' I promised Jack that, since he left me again (and yes Clay, Jack really did leave me, and he really joined the side of good) I would exact my revenge by killing everyone he's ever come in contact with and ever will. Then I'll make myself scarce. That way it would leave Jack with no one to love and no one to hate for the rest of his life! It's the perfect revenge!''  
''You talk too much, Wuya!'' Jack called as Dojo flew away. Clay and Mary had gotten on while Wuya was rambling.  
''We have to get back to the temple and save Master Feng and the other monks.'' Dojo said. When they arrived, most of the monks wanted to stay and protect the temple, but Master Feng said that the temple could be replaced, while lives could not be. They must take the Ancient Scroll of the Sheng Gong Wu and leave while they still could. All the monks packed onto Dojo and the transportation Sheng Gong Wu and left to find a suitable place to hide from Wuya. ''Where will we go, Master Feng?'' Asked Omi, once they began their journey. ''I don't know, young monk, I don't know.''  
They had been traveling for hours, stopping only to hide from Wuya's stone soldiers, when, finally, ''There! That seems like a good place to hide.'' Dojo said, pointing to a dark cave. They discovered that the cave went on for a long time and that made it an even better hiding spot. They went to the very back of the cave and settled in the very best they could. Master Feng turned to Clay and Mary. ''Your choice today was most regrettable. What do you have to say for yourselves?'' Clay turned the other Xiaolin apprentices. ''I was stupid and wrong. I can understand if you never forgive me. Especially you, Jack. My judgment was wrong and blinded me from your true nature. I do hope one day we can start over again. If we can clean up the mess I made. And Mary, ignore what I told you for the past few weeks. They were only lies, that I, myself, believed.''  
''Mary? What do have to say about all this?''  
''I regret nothing.'' She spat out. Master Feng nodded, ''Very well, if we defeat Wuya, I shall think about what to do with the both of you. Until then, any ideas, my young apprentices?''  
''Do we still have the puzzlebox?''  
''No, Katnappe has it.''  
''Then I believe we are overdue for a visit.''

''Me-ow, this is the life.'' Katnappe said, swallowing a fish. Her genetically-altered super kittens sat around her, finding various things to amuse themselves with. She looked up as the sky darkened considerably, without warning, the same way it had a few years ago, when Wuya had been returned to her former glory. ''I wonder if the old ghost-face has gotten her body back again.'' She said, not really caring. It probably wouldn't affect her. She yawned, ''Time to take a catnap.'' She went to her bedroom, collapsed on to her bed, and fell asleep soon after her head hit the pillow.  
She woke up a few hours later to somebody shaking her. She cracked open one eye, too tired to be battle ready. She saw two ruby eyes staring back at her.. ''Oh great, it's the whiny little weirdo. What do you want?'' She hissed. ''Do you have the puzzlebox?''  
''What do you care? Look, I've got it, but I'm not going to give it to you.'' She flicked on the lamp and gasped. It looked as if Jack had been through a very bad catfight. ''What happened to you?''  
''One of Wuya's stone soldiers caught me. It let me go, though, they have strict orders to let me suffer. Listen, we need that puzzlebox, if Wuya isn't contained she'll kill everyone I know. That's including you, by the way.''  
''What?!'' A puzzlebox was shoved into Jack's hands. ''Great, now, come with me. If you stay here, Wuya will find you.''

Raimundo paced back and forth. Jack had been gone for a while now and he was beginning to worry. However, he didn't have to wait much longer before Jack and Katnappe appeared around the bend. But Raimundo's relief was short-lived. ''Oh my god! Jackie are you okay? Any major injuries?'' Rai, frantic and fussing, wiped blood from Jack's face. ''Since when does the dweeb hang with you?'' Rai scowled at Katnappe. ''He's not a dweeb. And he's been with us for about a year and a half now. He's the Dragon of Darkness.''  
''Darkness, huh? He's kind of whiny for someone who is supposed to be dark.''  
-''I am not whiny!''  
-''He is not whiny!'' They both chorused. She sighed, ''Whatever.''  
''Although this is an interesting conversation, it really isn't the type of thing we should be discussing at this moment in time.'' Rai blushed. ''Sorry Master Feng.''  
''That is quite alright Raimundo.'' Master Feng turned to acknowledge everyone in the cave. ''Now that we have the puzzlebox, we have the ingredients to defeat Wuya. Now, all we need is a plan.''

Wuya leaned over Vlad's corpse. ''Heh, heh, heh. One down, Jackie, one down.'' Wuya had been to Katnappe's house before she had 'visited' Vlad, but there wasn't a soul in the house, except for the fish Katnappe ate. In her anger, Wuya destroyed everything that Katnappe had left behind (including the fish). ''Now, on to little Jackie's 'beloved' parents''

''I have an idea,'' Said Sylvan. ''What?''  
''Bait her,'' He said simply, ''When she comes for the bait, we ambush her.''  
''Bait her with what?'' Kimiko asked. ''Not what, who.'' He answered. ''We'll send someone out and they'll let Wuya follow them to the cave, where we'll attack her.''  
''And just who do we suggest we send? We can not risk a life.'' Master Feng said. ''Then send Jack. Wuya won't kill him.''  
''Yeah, she'll only hurt him a lot,'' Rai said sarcastically. ''Rai, he's right. I'm the only one here she won't kill.''  
''Please, Wuya is just being a sore loser. She isn't really angry. If this little game loses her interest, she'll simply kill Jack. We need a better plan, one that's solid,'' Said Kimiko. ''Well said, young Dragon of Fire, however, Sylvan's plan does have it's strong points.'' Rai was about to strangle Feng when he spoke up again, ''However, it does have one weak point, and that's risking Jack's life. I will not have anybody lose their life, when it could have been prevented.''  
''Man, that guy's colder than me,'' Katnappe said, referring to Sylvan. ''Ahh, you're not cold, just bratty.'' Said Jack, laughing and elbowing her in the arm. She just stood there, glaring at comment. He stopped laughing, ''You are cold.'' Jack went over to Rai and wrapped his arms around him and buried his nose into Rai's hair. Rai laughed and petted him. ''So what do we do, Master Feng?'' He asked. ''I suggest we leave a different kind of bait. Exactly how we do that, however, I am unsure.'' Everyone but Mary groaned. ''I think it is time we enlist some help.'' Said Omi.

Chase Young was in his lair, plotting various evil things. He had noticed that Wuya had gotten her body back again. If she came for him, looking to team up, he was going to tell her to hit the road. He didn't need her, and he didn't need Omi. All he needed were his cats and himself. He was all-powerful, evil, and not to mention pretty. And he loved it. He looked up when a knock on his door interrupted his nefarious, and vain, thoughts. Probably Wuya, he thought as he got up to open the door. However, the person on the other side of the stone door was not Wuya, but Jack. Chase smiled wickedly, and reached out with his arm, hooked it around Jack's waist and pulled him to his chest. ''Jack! What a pleasant surprise!.'' Just because he was all-powerful, didn't mean he had to stop exploiting Jack's feelings for his own gain, right? Jack giggled. ''Oh Chasey! Don't let Rai see you do something like this!'' Chase raised an eyebrow, ''First of all, don't call me 'Chasey','' Jack's lip quivered. ''and second of all, the young Wind Dragon? Why not?''  
''Because he and I are going out.''  
''What?!'' Chase dropped Jack in surprise. Jack's eyes got big and watery. ''Are you mad at me?'' He asked, worried. ''No.'' Chase leaned down and patted Jack's head. ''How could I get mad at you?'' Jack smiled, forgetting the many times the Evil Everlord had not only gotten mad at him, but had also hurt him very badly. Then Jack remembered why he had come in the first place. ''Chase, Wuya is coming to kill you!''  
''Oh? Why?'' Jack summed up the story for Chase. ''I can take her.'' Jack felt a fresh rush of respect rise up for his hero, but he still had to convince Chase to help them. He put on his best frightened face and said in a high-pitched 'worried' voice. ''No! What if you get hurt?! Alone you might not be able to defeat her, but together we can take her down! Please Chase!'' Great, thought Jack, just stick a spinning rainbow behind me and I'll be all set. Chase rolled his eyes at the general fluffiness of what Jack had said, ''Fine, but only because I feel sorry for you pathetic fools. But just one question,'' Chase said.  
''What?''  
''Do you still have feelings for me?''  
''Yes, of course! But you can't tell Raimundo that. He might get mad at me, and I don't want to lose him.''  
''Of course I won't Jack. I wouldn't do that to you.'' Chase said, not even bothering to cross his fingers. Jack wasn't even worth that much effort to him.  
Chase and his cats followed Jack back to the cave. When they arrived, Rai narrowed his eyes at Chase. ''Chase.'' Rai all but spat out. ''Raimundo.'' Chase said, with a hint mockery in his tone. ''Omi!'' Omi said. Rai and Chase looked at him weird. ''I'm sorry, it looked like fun.'' Jack looked around. ''You know, everyone I know, except Tubbimura, Vlad, and my parents are here in this cave.''  
''Aren't you worried for your parents?'' Chase asked. ''You don't know as much as I thought you did Chasey-boy. My parents were abusive bastards. I hope they're dead. They deserve it.''  
''I didn't know.'' Chase saw an opportunity to further manipulate Jack (because he'd sink that low). He got up and walked over to where Jack was sitting and sat down next to them. ''I'm glad you aren't sad.'' Chase wrapped his arms around Jack, and rested his chin on his head. Rai frowned. He wanted to pick Chase up by his pretty boy hair and yank him off of Jack. But to do so would upset Jack, so he didn't. Jack laughed, ''Aww thanks Chase. You're so nice to me.'' Then he looked at Rai and shame flashed across his face. Rai didn't like that. It made him sad to see that Jack wasn't happy. So, he smiled at Jack and gave him a look that said that it was okay with him if he flirted with Chase a little bit. Jack grinned and rested his head on the chest-plate of Chase's armor.

Wuya was disappointed that she had to kill Chase, but if she didn't, this whole thing would be pointless. But when she got to Chase's lair, she found it to be empty. But she didn't get too mad, Chase had purposely left a trail leading her to a cave. She knew this must be where the apprentices were hiding. She could also tell that Chase was there with them, as well. ''Oh Chase, I thank you for your help. It is so unfortunate that I have to kill you.'' She entered the cave. She was walking for about an hour before she finally reached the end of it, but nobody was there. Now she was mad. She could tell that the apprentices, Chase, and Katnappe were still in cave. ''Stupid witch, you fell right into our trap!''  
''Jack? Where are you, you insolent boy!'' Something hit her from behind, and she landed face down in the dirt, Chase sitting on her back. ''Now Jack!'' Jack jumped out, puzzlebox in his hands, just as Wuya threw Chase off. She kicked the box away from Jack. Katnappe lunged for it, but Wuya hit her with a green Heylin magic blast, and she hit the cave wall. Jack watched Katnappe's lifeless body fall to the ground, horrified. But he quickly snapped out of it when Wuya began fighting with the monks, her attacks flying through the air. Jack looked around for Rai and the others, hoping that they were not hurt. Sylvan and the older monks were trying to restrain Wuya, with no avail. Not even Sylvan's solid metal could hold her. The others were fighting off Wuya's stone soldiers. Jack just finished off one of the smaller stone creatures, when he saw a flash of bright, white light. He shielded his eyes and saw Rai easily deflecting a Light attack delivered by Mary with a small gust of wind. Jack moved closer, blocking one of Wuya's stray, green blasts with one of his stronger Dark defenses. ''Mary, you've obviously never practiced and Master Feng has not trained you, so your attacks and defenses are pretty pathetic.'' Rai said. ''What's going on?'' Jack looked up to see his idol watching the two fighting apprentices. ''Chase? Shouldn't you be helping the monks fight Wuya?''  
''They do not want my help. I'm evil, remember? Anyways, I repeat, what's going on?''  
''I am going to destroy your little boyfriend, Jack. And then you're going to be all mine!''  
''Wrong. Even if you could, by some weird phenomenon, defeat Raimundo, you would still have to go through me.'' Chase said, and then turned to Jack, ''My, aren't we the popular one?'' He grinned and wondered what Rai and Mary saw in Jack. There was a tap on Jack's shoulder, and he turned to come face to face with Wuya. ''Surprise.'' She said. Jack jumped back and threw a Darkness attack at Wuya. At the same time, Wuya shot one of her Heylin attacks. Their assaults met in mid-air, but neither one could get the upper hand. Trying to gain an advantage, both stepped closer together, and then the world exploded.  
Jack awoke in a cell, all alone. He was frightened, and he didn't know where anyone was. Hell, he didn't even know where he was. ''Rai?'' He called. ''Chase? Omi! Anyone!''  
''Oh, don't worry Jackie, they are all okay, for now.'' Jack turned to see Wuya, standing outside of his cell. ''I was going to kill them, but then I had a brilliant idea, why not let you do it?''  
''What?! Not even in your dreams, Wuya!''  
''What can you do about it, you stupid boy? I can make it so you become a zombie (temporary, of course) listening to my every whim and will. Except you will be aware of everything around you, that way you can watch every moment of your comrade's suffering, as you cause it.'' Jack tried to dodge her spell, but it was only a matter of time before she hit him dead on. Jack shuddered as the ability to control his own body left him. Wuya let him out of his prison. ''Here, hold this,'' She said, dropping the puzzlebox into his hands. ''Follow me.'' She said. And all Jack could do was obey. Jack noticed that they were in an abandoned jailhouse, the only place that Wuya could find that was able to efficiently restrain everyone. ''Jack!'' Jack looked up to see everyone that survived Wuya's raid. ''Don't bother, he is under my control now.'' Wuya said. ''Well, what are you waiting for? Destroy them, and make them suffer.''  
''C'mon Jack, fight it!'' Shouted Kimiko. ''Remember, you rejected your evil ways! You are with us now!'' Said Omi. ''Jackie please!'' Rai pleaded. Jack hesitated, but Wuya's spell proved to be too much for him. Jack raised his hand to shoot a Darkness attack at them.


	7. Chapter 7

-1''Jack, please don't do this!'' They begged. Darkness shot from his hand, headed towards Kimiko. It hit her arm, failing to do any major damage. Jack struggled to move by himself, but still couldn't free himself from the binds of Wuya's spell. ''Jackie, please! I love you!'' Raimundo said, desperately trying to get through to Jack. Jack groaned, still fighting with himself. ''Jack!'' Wuya barked, angry. ''Stopped fooling around. Do I say! Destroy them!!'' Anger flashed across Jack's face. He spun to face Wuya. ''What do you think you're doing? KIll THEM!'' Wuya screamed. ''I don't think so, bitch.'' He spat out, and flipped open the puzzlebox. ''What? NOOOOOOO!!!!!!'' Wuya screamed as she was sucked inside the puzzlebox. ''You'd think Wuya would atleast be smart enough to not make the same mistake twice.'' He said and raised his hand to shoot Darkness again, but this time at the chains that held his friends. As soon as he was free, Rai ran to Jack and embraced him, kissing him all over his face. ''I was so worried,'' Jack hugged and kissed him back. ''I can relate.'' He said. Jack felt a hand on his shoulder. ''Let's get out of here.'' Chase said. ''Agreed.''  
Dojo landed back at the temple. ''Everybody off.'' He said. ''Well, I suppose I shall leave you now.'' Chase said. Jack frowned at the news. Rai frowned at Chase for making Jack frown. Feng turned towards Chase. ''Chase? Do you wish to stay with us? If you do, you must give up your evil ways.'' Chase grinned, little did anyone know, it was an evil grin. This would give him a chance to play his favorite game, screwing with Jack's mind. ''Very well, I shall stay.''  
Once everyone had gotten settled in, Jack bounded off with Rai to go find Chase, who had went with Master Feng to find a suitable room that would accomadate both him and his cats. Once they found him, they decided to go on a walk on their favorite path in the woods. Or more like Rai suggested the idea, Chase refused the offer to go along, and Jack took his arm and dragged him toward the path. ''Stop dragging me around!'' Demanded Chase, ripping his arm out of Jack's grasp.  
''Aren't you coming with us?'' Asked Jack. Chase rolled his eyes. ''Fine. Just so long as you stop pulling on my arm. You're a lot stronger than the last time we met.'' Chase reluctantly admitted. ''I've been training.'' Jack grinned. ''Look! That's the tree we were in when me and Rai first kissed.'' The memory filled Jack with a weird, excited, fluttery feeling. He hugged Rai. ''Kiss me!'' He said. Rai laughed and complied. Oh brother, thought Chase. They heard Master Feng calling the apprentices to assembly. Chase went to his room, this didn't involve him. Besides, he had to make... plans. ''What's up, Master Feng?'' Rai asked. ''Well, First of all, we must discuss what will happen with Mary. I have spoken with her and she basically told me she wanted to stay, well, because of Jack.'' Jack sighed. ''So I suppose, if it is agreeable to you, she will do all the chores for six months.'' They all grinned. ''Yep, that sounds about right.'' Rai,undo said, giving two thumbs up. ''Very well, I shall inform her. And Clay? Jack, what punishment do you think he should face?''  
''Clay, you're sorry right?''  
'''Course I am.'' Jack shrugged. ''Good enough for me.'' Feng cocked an eyebrow. ''If you believe that is enough, then I shall respect your decision. Now, we must discuss the matter of honoring the people who died in the fight against Wuya...''  
That night they held a ceremonial burial for Katnappe and the monks who lost their lives that day. It was a harsh reminder of their mortality and the importance of not letting the Sheng Gong Wu fall into the wrong hands. They went to bed more determined then ever to never let something like this happen again. The next day, Master Feng let the Dragons have a day off, to allow them rest after such a traumatizing experience. ''Anyone up for some soccer?'' Asked Rai. ''The teams are uneven.'' Kimiko pointed out. ''Maybe we could convince Sylvan to play?'' They all snorted. ''Good point. Chase?'' They all stared at him and then they started laughing uncontrollably. The prospect of Chase Young joining in a soccer game with the apprentices was just too funny. ''Sparring?'' Suggested Omi. ''Chase would probably agree too that.'' Jack said. ''No thank you. I feel like keeping my body intact. I don't need Chase kicking my butt around.'' Raimundo said. They eventually decided on soccer. They would take turns sitting out. When they got too the large field, where the monks spent most of thier free time, Rai suggested they would play Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide who would sit out first. However, there was no need, as Jack eagerly volunteered. They were confused to see Jack so excited to pass up his turn first, but then they saw Chase sitting on the bench by the field, watching them. ''Figures.'' Said Rai, bitterness creeping into his voice. He was feeling a little jealous, but he knew this was going to happen. He was okay as long as Jack was happy. Every time there was a goal, Jack would scoot ever so slightly closer to Chase, until they were sitting quite close to each other. ''Is there something you wish of me, Spicer?'' Chase asked, as politely as he could muster. Just because he was evil, and gods forbid this, he should be rude, above all things. ''Anything I can do for you Chase? Anything at all?''  
''You do realize that I am not evil anymore, correct?''  
''Neither am I. So now we are both on the same side, and it is safe to worship you again. See my logic?''  
''I hate logic.'' Jack giggled, hero worsip written all over his face. Chase sighed and went to put his arm around Jack. Might as well get an early start, Thought Chase. But Jack pulled away from him. Chase was taken aback, Jack had never given up on an opportunity to touch him, even if it was an act of brutality on Chase's part. Jack wagged a finger at Chase. ''I have a boyfriend now. Raimundo, or didja forget?''  
''That would be 'did you', not 'didja', and yes, I did forget.'' Jack laughed. ''Hey Jackie!'' Called Rai. ''Your turn to play!''  
''Kay! See ya Chase.'' Jack said, and took Rai's place in the game. Rai sat as far away from Chase as the bench allowed, so this time, it was Chase scooting closer to Rai every goal. It was not as if Chase wanted to sit by the Dragon of the Wind (he'd much rather sit by Omi) but he had something he wanted to say to Rai. ''What the hell do ya want?! Just spit it out already! Unless you're doing that because you really are that much of a perv.'' Chase froze in mid-scoot. He felt a little embarassed for committing such a childish act, but then he concluded that there was no point in having eternal youth, if he couldn't act a little immature once in a while. Even so, Chase bowed his head to Raimundo, apologizing for his behavior. Raimundo did the same, but only because Chase thought so highly of honor and manners and he didn't feel like being glared at all week. ''I wish to speak to you about Jack.''  
''Really? What about Jack?'' Rai said, his curiousity peaked. ''I merely want to apologize for my... errm, 'more than friendly' actions towards Spicer. I am aware that you two are together..'' Rai waved his apology away. ''No prob. As long as Jack's happy, I'm happy.''  
''He's lucky to have someone like you.''  
''Errr, thanks, I guess.'' Rai, like the other Xiaolin apprentices, were still wary ofChase, seeing as he was the greatest evil on earth, Rai felt a little uncomfortable taking compliments from him. ''I believe your friends are calling you.'' Said Chase. ''Huh? Wah? Oh, yeah.'' Raimundo took Kimiko's place in the game. Chase chuckled at his idiocy. He really didn't give a shit about These idiots' feelings and sordid affairs, but he had plans to carry out. Kimiko still held a grudge against Chase for what he did to Omi, so she sat under a tree on the other side of the field. She watched Chase warily until he got up and disappeared. She diddn't like sitting in the dirt, so she got up and went to the bench. To her dismay, however, Chase returned. This had all, of course, been a ploy by Chase to get Kimiko alone. He had to get all of the Xiaolin apprentices to trust him, in order for the plan to work. For anyone else, this feat would be impossible. The Xiaolin apprentices, now much later in their training, were extremely difficult to fool. However, Chase was just about the most manipulative person on the earth. If being anevil everlord didn't work out, he'd make a great tele-marketer (Not that there is much of a difference). By the time the game was over, the Dragons suspiciouns about Chase was beginning to fade. But Chase knew it was too soon to put his plan into action. He would have to tolerate a few more months at the Xiaolin temple, acting 'chummy' with the Dragon warriors. Jack bounded towards Chase, ''Hey, Chase?''  
''Yes, Spicer?''  
''I just thought of something. Now that you're good, will you still drink the Lao Mang Lone Soup?''  
''Of course. I have lived over twelve hundred years due to the benefit of my soup, if I stopped drinking it, I would die.''  
''But, doesn't it make you evil?'' Chase snorted, ''Dont be so naive, Spicer. soup,'' He said the word with contempt, ''Does not make me evil, I make me Evil.''  
''Oh.''  
Raimundo was waiting for Jack when they got to the temple. ''C'mon Jackie. Let's go back to our room.'' He said, tugging on Jack's arm. Jack grinned, ''Okay, see ya Chase.'' Chase was a little taken aback when Jack followed Rai so readily. ''What's the matter Chase? Never thought you'd see the day when Jack blew you off for Rai? For anybody, for that matter? With the way you regard the boy, I'd thought you'd be glad to get rid of him.'' Chase turned around to see Dojo looking smugly at him. ''Hello, Dojo. I Don't know what you mean, I happen to enjoy Jack's company.''  
''Since when? I seem to remember that the only thing that you ever did that so much as acknowledged his existence, was throwing him to a gigantic  
Carnivorous beast. I find it very strange that you're suddenly so friendly with Jack. In fact, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were up to something.''  
''Is that so? Well, it was nice speaking to you Dojo, really. But I must go, I have buissness to take care of. But if you wish to talk to me again, please, feel free.'' Chase strode past him. Dojo watched him go, fuming with anger.  
Once Jack and Rai entered the room, Rai launched himself at Jack, causing them to become a tangled heap of arms and legs on the floor. ''Do you love me, Jack?'' Rai asked. ''Are you kidding me? Of course I do! Why would you ask me something like that?''  
''I don't know, I guess I'm just feeling a little jealous of Chase. 'Cause you like him, and he likes you.'' Said Rai, being mindful of his promise to Feng, and Jack's feelings. Jack said nothing for a long while. ''I don't really know what to tell you, Rai.'' He said, finally breaking the silence. ''I guess all I can say is, I love you, not Chase. I'd give everything to just be with you, but Chase, well, he's kinda like a hero for me. But trust me, please, I would never leave you for him.'' Raimundo grinned and hugged Jack, ''Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better. I hope you're not mad at me.'' Jack kissed him. ''Nope.'' Master Feng walked in, ''Raimundo?''  
''Yes, Master Feng?''  
''May I speak to you?''  
''Sure,'' Raimundo got up and followed Master Feng into a secludeed area, ''Please do not inform the others, even Jack.'' Rai began to remind Feng of his promise, but Feng silenced him. ''I understand your promise to Jack. I do not want this secret to interfere with this, so, if it is necessary, you may tell him, but be careful not to offend him. Chase Young is not good, I only offered to let him stay here because I wanted to keep an eye on him.''  
''Are you sure he's still evil?''  
''Yes, the soup he drinks not only gives him eternal youth, but is also made up of pure evil. It is impossible to drink the potion and still be good. It was how the maker, Hannibal, meant the soup to be. The reason I am telling you this is because I believe Chase wishes to harm Jack.. I want you to watch Jack constantly, to make sure he is not hurt. If you must leave his side, get one of the elders to help you, they know whee Chase's loyalties lie as well, and will readily aid you. And the reason I do not want the Xiaolin apprentices to know is bacause they might let something slip. If Chase finds out that we do not trust him, he will leave. And I would feel more comfortable if we could keep watch over him here.'' Rai sighed, ''What is the matter, Young Dragon apprentice?''  
''I'm tired of all these secrets Master Feng. I understand why you can't tell them, but I don't understand why you can tell me. I could just as easily do something as bad or even worse than they could.''  
''Rai, sometimes you choose the wrong decision, and do dumb things, but out of all of the Xiaolin Dragons, I trust your judgement the most. Omi relies too heavily on his Tiger Instincts, and those are not always correct. Kimiko's hot temper gets in the way of accurate judgement. And Clay bases his judgement purely on what his father believes. Sylvan, well, he's Sylvan. I believe I'd merley get silence in response if I resided in him. And Jack, I trust him, but he seems to always be involved in everything, one way or another.''  
''I guess he just has that kind of life.''Feng nodded, ''Thanks Master Feng.''  
''You are welcome, Young Dragon. You may leave now.''  
Jack was waiting for Rai out in the area in front of the temple's main gates. ''What was that about?'' Jack asked, unable to contain his curiousity. Rai sighed, he was hoping that he wouldn't have to tell Jack about their suspiciouns. Atleast not before he had time to prepare how he could best put it, without offending Jack. But it seemed he would have no such luck. ''Err, it was about Chase.'' Jack cocked his head to one side, a questioning look on his face. ''What about Chase?''  
''We don't exactly trust him.'' Rai said hesitantly. ''Who's we?''  
''Master Feng and I.'' Jack narrowed his eyes angrily at Rai, ''How is this any different from what Clay was doing?''  
''That's what I thought at first, too, but then Master Feng said-''  
''Is Master Feng your brain? Can't you think for yourself?'' Jack spat. Rai looked a little flustered, ''Jack, I-I mean if you think about it, Chase is different. He umm, he was, err, is more capable of-''  
''Oh, so now you think I'm too pathetic too-''  
''No, Jack! That's not what I'm saying!'' Rai was now angry as well. Both were too prideful to accept what the other was saying. ''Why can't you give Chase a chance?''  
''You know as well as anybody what he did to all of us, including you, if you forgotten.''  
''If I can forgive him for that, then why can't you forgive him for what he did to you?!''  
''Jack, I only care for you're well being. Feng said Chase might hurt you.''  
''If you really cared about me, you'd listen to what I am saying!'' Rai looked shocked. ''You don't think I care about you?'' Rai asked quietly. Jack was angry. Angry enough to say, ''I know you don't care about me!'' Jack was beginning to get blurry, as was the rest of Rai's surroundings. He realized he was beginning to cry. Rai wanted to get away from Jack, get away from everything. He began to run, without knowing where he was going. He soon found himself in the forest. He kept running. Past the tree where he and Jack spent so many days together. Past his memories. Past everything that ever held any meaning to him. He kept running until he could run no more, and collapsed into an exhausted heap on the forest floor, where he fell into a sleep full of restless dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Little did the two fighting Xiaolin dragons know, they were being watched. ''It seems that I have caused a fight between the two Xiaolin lovers.'' Chase snorted, ''that makes my job a lot easier. It leaves Spicer open for me.'' Chase listened in on their angry, raised voices for a few more moments. ''It appears Pedrosa and Feng do not trust me. Oh, well, it does not matter, Spicer is my main target, and it is obvious that he trusts me.'' Chase could hardly keep himself from cracking up at Jack's stupidity. ''This is turning out to be more amusing than I thought it would be.'' Jack watched as Raimundo ran away. ''Running from his problems like always. Stupid bastard.'' Jack was beginning to cry as well. He decided to go to his and Rai's room. He would probably feel better after his nap and by then Rai would be back. Maybe then he could make him see reason. However, when Jack awoke the next morning, Rai was nowhere to be found. He spotted Kimiko and Clay walking together towards the gardens. He ran up to them, ''Have you guys seen Raimundo?''  
''We were just wondering where he was. We haven't see him since yesterday afternoon.'' Jack's heart skipped a beat. That was when Rai ran off after the fight. The fight. Was that why he didn't come back? Jack groaned, ''Oh, this is all my fault! If I hadn't been so pig-headed. If I had just at least considered where he was coming from, then maybe- AAGGHH!!! Stupid! Stupid! I am so stupid!'' Jack continued to insult himself. ''Uhmm, do you know where Raimundo might be Jack?'' Jack looked distressed, ''I don't know. We had a fight and Rai ran off. I don't know where he went, but he probably went to the forest. He usually goes to the woods when he's upset. But, I mean, wouldn't he have to come back? What if he's lost?!'' Jack began to panic. ''Whoa, there partner, there's no need to panic. Those woods may be big, but if Rai's there, Dojo'll find him no problem. And we can search for him on foot.''  
''Search for who?'' Chase had chanced upon the cowboy, hacker, and panicking youngster. ''Raimundo.'' Answered Clay (Jack was too busy panicking to answer). ''He is missing?'' Kimiko rolled her eyes, ''Obviously, if we need to search for him.'' Chase clenched his teeth for a moment, resisting the urge to pound the young Fire Dragon. ''We think he got lost in the forest.''  
''Then I shall help you look for him.'' Jack grinned and hugged Chase, who twitched with the hatred of being hugged, especially by Jack. ''Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!'' He burbled happily. ''Yes, well, ehem, we won't cover any ground standing around. We should tell Feng, otherwise he might start to wonder where his apprentices went off to.''

Raimundo woke up in an unfamiliar place, ''W-where am I?'' Raimundo's teeth chattered as cold winds blew over him. ''Hey, I-I'm the D-Dragon of Wind here, g-give me a b-break.'' The wind stopped. ''I didn't expect that to work.'' A sudden gust of wind blew in his direction, practically knocking him over. ''Hey! Oh man, I can't fly in these conditions. I'll never find my way back to the temple. How did I get here anyways?'' Everything suddenly came back to Raimundo. ''Man, why'd I let myself get so mad at Jack? I knew he'd defend Chase. Chase was always Jack's idol. God, I am so stupid. I don't think it's possible to hate myself more than I do now.'' Rai suddenly realized that he might never see the temple again, let alone Jack. Rai sniveled as tears welled up in his eyes. He against a tree trunk and drew his knees against his chest, ''I want Jackie.''

''C'mon kid, we've been searching all day,'' Said Dojo to a stubborn Jack, who was refusing to climb on his back and call it quits for the day. ''But Raimundo's still out there and look at this mess.'' Jack gestured to the wind and pouring rain whipping around them, ''Even Chase can't see, scent, or hear anything out here!''''Which is precisely why we can't search for him anymore.'' Said Dojo. ''But how will Raimundo find his way back to the temple on his own?''  
''He won't have to, we'll find him. But we'll do it tomorrow.''  
''But… but… but,'' Jack could think of no more to say, but he still refused to get on Dojo. Chase sighed and climbed off the dragon. He walked over to Jack and calmly picked the albino up. Jack struggled wildly, ''Put me down, put me down god damn it!'' He did everything he could to make Chase set him down. He bit, he kicked, he screamed and punched. He did everything he would normally never do to his hero, but Chase wouldn't let go. Dojo and the apprentices understood Jack's behavior. Jack felt that it was his fault Raimundo got lost and he felt obligated to find him and bring him home. And there was also the matter of Jack being madly in love with Raimundo. Even Chase, who did not care about Jack or Rai, excused Jack's behavior. Chase had to hold Jack in place on Dojo, because otherwise he would jump off, but he was having a hard time of it, since he was squirming so much, and was soaking wet. Chase squeezed Jack tighter, making him squeak in pain, however, he didn't stop fidgeting. Chase quickly lost his temper. He jerked Jack to his chest, holding him even more tightly, causing bolts of pain to shoot up his arms as Chase's hands pinned them to his sides. Chase leaned forward and put his mouth close to Jack's ear. ''Stop moving, or I'll break your arms.'' He growled. Jack's eyes widened in fright. He froze up. Chase grinned and pet Jack's head. ''Good boy.'' Jack turned and Chase a true 'if looks could kill' glare. ''I hate you,'' He tried to move away from Chase's bone-crushing grip, but Chase wouldn't let him. ''What did I tell you?'' Chase said. ''I'm not going to jump. We're like one hundred feet in the air. What use would I be to Raimundo dead?'' Jack snapped angrily. Chase sighed and let Jack go. He messed up. Jack probably didn't hate him, but he definitely was not happy with him. That wasn't good. The plan could not proceed if Jack was angry at him.


	9. Chapter 9

-1Raimundo was cold and wet and miserable. He knew he could get very sick and even die out here if he did not find shelter. As he was walking, he tripped over a rock, landed hard on another rock in the mud and cried out in pain. Whimpering, he got up and cleaned himself off the best he could and limped on until he came to a cliff with an overhang. ''It will have to do,'' He mumbled to no one. He huddled under the overhang and waited for sleep to claim him.

Chase could not believe he was about to do this, about to lower himself to this. However, if his plan succeeded, it would be worth it. Chase grabbed Jack and pulled him into a tight embrace, causing Jack to squeal in fright. Chase was glad the Xiaolin apprentices were in front of them, and the roar of the wind and rain kept them from hearing much; otherwise, he would have to explain just what he was doing to Jack. ''Calm yourself, young one. I simply wish to apologize. I am worried for Raimundo, though that is no excuse for my behavior.'' Jack was silent for a moment, then he said, ''I'll accept your apology, but that doesn't mean I believe you.'' Chase was surprised. He felt what seemed to be a small trickle of respect for the pale boy. But that wouldn't stop him from proceeding with the plan. He wanted to witness the fear and humiliation that he knew his manipulative ways could instill in Jack. He loved to control people and especially loved to mess with his young admirer's head. In fact, this whole thing, this plan, was just so he could see the hurt and confusion on Jack's face. Jack spoke, breaking into Chase's sadistic thinking, ''Let go of me!'' Chase sighed and let go of Jack. Jack was quick to move away. Chase was annoyed; he needed to think of way to get back on Jack's good side. Then a slow smile spread across his face. He knew exactly what to do.

When Raimundo woke up, he noticed an aching in his ankle and chest. He remembered the fall he took and recalled that he landed on a rock. After inspection he concluded he at least had a sprained ankle, a broken rib, and an empty stomach. ''Aw man, I can't move, what am I gonna do for food?'' It was then he spotted a bush full of edible berries a few feet away. He readied himself, and then began the painful crawl towards the bush.

Even though Chase had been doing his very best to find Rai, they had not found a trace of him. Jack had stopped sleeping and refused to eat. He became just about as responsive as Sylvan and still blamed himself for everything. Jack was also beginning to lose trust in Chase. He found it ironic that Rai had run away because Jack had defended Chase's trustworthiness, and now he didn't trust in Chase either. Jack hated irony. Jack was currently in his room, staring at the ceiling, after being literally forced to take a break from looking for Rai, after searching obsessively for weeks. He would have snuck out a long time ago, but the other monks at the temple were keeping guard, making sure he didn't. They wanted to keep the flap that served as the rooms door open, but Master Feng said that would put him on edge and he needed to relax. Jack had mumbled his appreciation and collapsed miserably on the mat. He wasn't mad at the monks; he knew that they were only concerned for his health. But he was angry. He wanted to help search for Rai.  
A young monk walked in with Jack's lunch. ''Thanks, but I'm not hungry.''  
''You need to eat, young one. You haven't for weeks.'' Jack sighed. ''I know, I don't mean to be stubborn. I just… I just miss him.'' The monk looked concerned, ''I am not as good as Master Feng when giving moral support. But it seems you need encouragement. The apprentices and monks, including myself, are all looking for young Raimundo. We are all very determined to find him and with your added efforts, we should find him soon.'' Jack didn't look any happier. ''My added efforts? How can I add an effort if I am sitting here?''  
''You have been searching for weeks. You are merely taking a well deserved and much needed break. Now please, eat something. You must be very hungry. '' Jack shook his head, ''I'm actually not.'' The monk knelt beside him. ''You must eat. Otherwise, you will have no strength to look for Raimundo.'' The monk had said the right thing. Jack picked up the chopsticks and tentatively put some food in his mouth. The monk patted his head and left. When the apprentices returned, they were happy to see Jack curled up on the mat, sleeping, and an empty plate beside him. Omi tiptoed into the room and pulled a blanket over the sleeping form. Jack sighed softly in his sleep and pulled the blanket tighter around him. Omi smiled and picked up Jack's plate. ''I do hope we find Raimundo soon.'' He said as he left the room.

Raimundo's injuries had not healed well, to the improper rest. But his ankle was okay to walk on now, so the rib's healing process could begin, now that he wasn't putting pressure on it dragging himself around. Raimundo had made a shelter using the cliff and its overhang as the back wall and the roof. It wasn't great, but it kept the elements out. Except for the wind, that particular element followed him everywhere, even inside buildings. Sitting in his shelter Raimundo wondered if he'd ever see the temple and the people who lived there again. And if he did, would Jack even talk to him? Or would he still be angry? Rai didn't know if Jack was one to hold a grudge or not. This was his and Jack's first fight. Raimundo's head was buzzing from the stress and lack of food. ''Wait a sec, that isn't my head.'' Rai looked around for the source of the noise. Now that he was listening, Rai realized that it wasn't a buzzing but the sort of sound that the sprinkler would make. Rai's eyes landed on the object. The reason it had taken him so long to find it was because he was right on top of it. Literally. The rattlesnake had not been moving when Rai had come back from looking for food, so he hadn't seen it. He had lain on top of it and fallen asleep. The snake hadn't minded that so much, it had even liked the added warmth. But when Rai woke up, he had started moving around on top of the reptile, causing its scales to rub the wrong way across the ground, agitating it. Rai scrabbled to get up. Wrong move. The snake lunged and latched itself on to Rai's arm, injecting venom into his veins. Raimundo moaned in pain. He slumped back to the ground in defeat. The snake's poison was not potent enough to take affect immediately, but Rai knew that, without medical attention, it would kill. ''My only regret,'' He said, ''is that I didn't get to tell Jack that I was sorry and that I loved him one last time.'' Rai closed his eyes and waited to die.


	10. Chapter 10

-1Jack started from his much needed sleep and joined the apprentices, Chase and the others. He had suddenly felt a strange tugging at his heart and a feeling of dread set upon him. He told the others about his alarming feelings. "Tiger Instincts?" Jack shook his head, "No, intuition," They all looked frightened, except for Chase and Sylvan, who were calm as always, and Mary, who took this all as a chance to get to Jack. "Raimundo?" Kimiko enquired. Jack nodded, "He could be hurt or-or worse!" Jack, if at all possible, paled. "I'm not one to jump to conclusions, but I fear Jack may be right," Chase said. Feng nodded in agreement, "I agree with Chase, we must double our efforts to Raimundo. It will leave the temple vulnerable, but with most of our usual enemies dead or incapacitated, and Chase on the side of good," Feng said the last part with contempt so subtle that only Chase was able to catch it. "I believe that the threat of attack is not imminent." He finished. "Well, what are we standin' around yappin' for? We have to find Rai and fast." Though not usually the one to speak out so strongly, Jack was just about to hit breaking point, they needed to move now. Feng nodded, knowing Jack meant no disrespect. He rounded up anyone that was capable of finding Rai and split them up into groups of two. Chase went alone, so he wouldn't have anyone mussing up his senses. Jack was paired with an elder monk who knew the forest so well, he could travel through it alone with his eyes closed and not get lost once. This was a good thing, considering he was blind. Jack didn't really mind, though. His knowledge of the forest made up for his inability to see anything that might Rai was near. He followed the monk and kept a sharp eye out for his lover.  
Chase transformed into his lizard form and began to search for Rai. After a while, Chase caught a scent that might be Rai. He followed it, pricking his ears for human sounds. Moments later, he heard a soft moan and an even softer voice, mumbling something incoherent. Got him, Chase thought and quickened his pace. He soon came to a man-made shelter built around a cliff. Something slithered over his foot, he looked down. A rattler was heading away from the direction of the shelter. It must have been in a bad mood, because it tried to bite him, but Chase killed it with his tail. He walked over to the shelter and pulled open the make-shift door, accidentally knocking over the entire shelter in the process. Rai was lying against the cliff wall, which had served as the back wall of his shelter, until Chase had come in with his big, lizard butt and knocked it down. Raimundo stared on as, what looked like to him, Chase ripped apart his shelter. Chase grinned sheepishly at him. However, since Chase was still in his lizard form, the grin looked more evil than sheepish. "Come to finish the job, Chase? Go on, you'd be doing me a favor. But if you have any kindness left in your soulless self, than tell Jack that I'm sorry and that I love him." Chase realized he must look like he was about to kill the Wind Dragon. However, he was confused at the words 'finish the job', that is, until he saw the state Rai was in. He looked half-dead. Chase noticed two swollen, purple puncture marks on Rai's arm, which was also swollen. He realized that the snake he killed must have bitten him. "You can tell him yourself," He said as he picked up Rai. "Not going to kill me?" He asked. "Nope."  
"Good, I was lying when I said you'd be doing me a favor." Chase snorted. He morphed back into his human form. "Now, let's see, what was I supposed to do again if I found you?" Chase said, more to himself than Rai. "Oh yeah," Chase flagged Dojo down. "I found him," Chase said simply, as Dojo landed. Rai grinned weakly, "As if it wasn't obvious." He said. But even that was an effort for him. This entire ordeal was too much for him, and now all he wanted to do was sleep. That and see Jack again, even if Jack was mad at him. "Great! Kid, I thought I'd never see you again, I-."  
"We don't have time to talk, Raimundo needs immediate medical attention."  
"I'm fine, just need Jack." Chase rolled his eyes, "You were lost in the forest for two months and were just bitten by a venomous snake. Jack is the least of your worries right now." He said as he climbed onto Dojo, still holding onto Rai. Once they got properly situated, Rai turned towards Chase and… tried to bite him.  
"What are you doing?" Chase asked. "I bite you." Clearly, the last two months had taken a toll on Rai's mind, as well as his body. "Why?" Asked Chase. "You're being mean, I bite you."  
"Being mean?"  
"Jack is the most of my worries, I bite you."  
"Oh? And what will Jack think if he finds out that you died of something that was preventable?"  
"I bite you?"  
"No, he'll be miserable and it would be your fault." Rai thought about this for a moment and then, "I bi-." Chase put a finger to his mouth to keep him from saying the words. This proved to be a bad idea. Raimundo opened his jaws and clamped his teeth back down on Chase's finger. "Yay! I bite you!"  
"Ouch!" Chase exclaimed, glaring at the Dragon of the Wind. Rai just grinned goofily at him. "What are you staring at?" Chase said, a bit of good humor in his eyes. Raimundo hugged Chase around the middle. "Thankies for rescuing me!" Chase looked down in surprise at Rai. "Um, you're welcome?" Rai just hugged him tighter. "Uh, you can let go of me now." Chase said to Rai, but Rai didn't move. Eventually Chase had to pry the Brazilian off of him. "I think that snake venom is going to your head." Chase said. "Meow!" Rai said, waving his arms around. Chase sighed.

Jack was getting frustrated; they had gotten no farther in finding Raimundo. By now, he could be dead, Jack thought with a shudder. The monk was too slow, maybe he should go ahead? The monk knew the forest well enough to find his own way back. No, He thought, then he'd get lost as well. He wouldn't do any good to Rai if he got lost too, even if he did find his lover. He sighed and thought, I wonder if he is still mad at me? Dojo suddenly landed in clearing not to far ahead. "You two are the last load, woulda got ya first, considering, but I couldn't find you for a while."  
"We can't stop looking yet! We've barely started and it's really-."  
"We, or more like Chase, found Raimundo."  
"You're joking, and please don't tell me you're joking that would be cruel." Dojo jumped. Jack was suddenly on his back, and he had been a good thirty meters away. How'd he do that? Dojo thought and then shrugged. Some things will forever remain a mystery. "What are we waiting for?" Jack said, impatient. "Him." Dojo said, motioning to the monk, who was making his way ever so slowly towards them. Jack had to fight the urge to tell Dojo that the monk could find his own goddamned way back. Finally, the monk climbed shakily onto Dojo's back and they took off for the temple. Many things had taken a long time in the past eight weeks, but Jack swore that that ride back to the temple took way longer than it had a right to. "Where is he?" Jack asked the other apprentices and Master Feng as soon as he arrived. Master Feng pointed towards the temple hospital. When Jack entered, Rai was sitting in a hospital bed, doing what looked like cleaning himself as a cat would. Chase was sitting on a chair next to the bed, looking on in amusement. He looked up when Jack entered. "The herbs they used work like morphine, so he's a little loopy. Not that that's much of difference from when I found him, though." Rai looked up from 'washing' himself and waved enthusiastically, "Hiiii Jaaack!!!!!" Jack walked slowly up to the side of the bed, "Raimundo," He said and fell to his knees, crying. Raimundo stared at the sobbing youth for a moment before looking back up at Chase accusingly. "You broke Jack!" He said. "No, you 'broke' Jack." Chase responded. "I broke Jack?" Chase nodded. Raimundo reached down to pat Jack on the head. "I sorry I broke you. How do I fix you?" Jack stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes. After composing himself, Jack looked at Raimundo, who just grinned happily. "I miss Jack." Jack flung himself onto Rai, who squeaked in surprise, buried his face in Rai's neck and began to cry all over again. Rai thought he had hurt Jack and began to cry as well. "I sorry Jack, I won't do it again. Please don't cry." Jack looked up at Raimundo, tears in his eyes, mascara and other eye-make-up running, and smiling. "It's okay Rai, you didn't do anything. I've just missed you. A lot." Rai stopped crying and grinned happily once more. "I go sleepy now, kay?" Jack nodded, "Alright." He made to get up but Rai pulled him back down. "Stay with me!" He bubbled. Jack smiled, "Okay."  
The medicine monk walked in and smiled as she saw Jack and Rai curled up together, sleeping. She didn't want to disturb them, but she needed to give Rai his meds. She walked over and shook Jack awake. He gave a wary look at the herbs in her hand. "Those going to make him all loopy again? There's kinda something I want to talk to him about." She shook her head. "Just minor painkillers for now on, we need him to be in a little pain so we can gauge how he's healing."  
"Is he in a lot of pain?" Jack asked. "Well, he has a few broken bones, a few bones that we had to re-break because they healed crooked. That combined with the snakebite will definitely cause some pain, but he'll be all better in about, oh, eight to ten weeks." Jack winced as thought it was him feeling the pain, instead of Rai. "He got away lucky, didn't he?'' The doctor nodded. "I'm glad." He said. She smiled, "So am I. Oh and one more thing, absolutely no more stressful situations for Raimundo, okay? At least not for a while." No stressful situations? But what about the argument? "Okay?" Jack snapped back into reality, "Oh! Errrm, okay."  
"Now he needs rest. A lot of it. So I'm going to have to ask you to leave, just for tomorrow, okay?" Jack nodded. That way he could figure out a way to make-up without putting Rai under any stress. Lost in thought, Jack didn't notice another presence until he ran into it. Literally. "Ouch," Jack said as metal armor connected with his forehead. He looked up, "Oh, hey Chase." His flippant greeting told Chase that Jack was distracted. That didn't bother him though, in fact, that would make his job that much easier. "Hello Spi- I mean Jack, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. "Sure Chase, whatever."  
"Great," Chase said, with an evil grin on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

-1Clay sat up, yawning, "That nap was better than a summer Barb-E-Que with Aunt Lily's Lemon Silk Custard Pie." Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he wondered what to do now that he was refreshed. "I think I'll go pay Rai a visit." However, the medicine monk wouldn't let him in. So, after a bit of consideration, he rounded up the gang to play some cards. Except there was one problem, "Hey, y'all seen Jack?"  
"No, I haven't seen him around," Kimiko said, "Matter of fact, I haven't seen Chase either." She said. Omi nodded in agreement, "Yes, I was hoping to spar with him earlier. I checked everywhere, but I could not find him." They decided to search the temple for them.  
Three hours later, they met up again, none of them saw neither Jack nor Chase. "No sign of 'em," Said Clay. "But lookit what I found." In his hand was a white envelope. They tore it open and what they read shocked them all.  
Young Monks,  
I suppose you're wondering where Spicer and I are. Well, do not fret, he is here, with me, at my Mountain of Doom. I can't believe you all to be so gullible. If you had done your homework, you would have known I cannot continue to drink the soup, and be good at the same time. Anyhow, you know how these things go, if you ever want to see young Spicer again without the constraints of my rule hanging over him… well then I guess that's just too bad isn't it? Spicer is mine now. Oh, and give Raimundo my good tidings.  
Your Favorite  
Evil Ever Lord,  
Chase Young  
The monks slowly soaked in the news of Chase's betrayal, near traumatized. Chase had been so kind to them in the past few months. He was the one who had brought Raimundo home to them. He had patched up in-fights and joked with monks. Oh yes, it was going to be awhile before this one stopped hurting. But of course, that had been Chase's intention all along, gain the monks trust, then betray them at there weakest moment, making them weaker. Chase had also managed to gain the now powerful, and trained Jack as an apprentice. Finally, Clay spoke, "We can't tell Rai, not yet. He would die from the stress and worry. Oh, and probably also from Young kicking his butt around after he tries to save Jack. That too."  
"Ohhh, this is most troubling. I can not believe Chase has betrayed us. I also can not believe he has taken Jack. Raimundo will be most disappointed when he finds out."  
"I think 'disappointed', is putting it mildly. Very, very mildly." Said Kimiko. Clay hit the temple wall, forming a hole, but he didn't seem to notice. "We just found Rai! It isn't fair to them! They just… how can Chase be that heartless? Just because he has no soul, doesn't mean he is excused from emotions!"  
"I think technically, it does. Just to be accurate."  
"Whatever!"  
"We have to inform Master Feng." Kimiko said.  
Master Feng had expected the news of Chase's betrayal, he had not, however, expected the news of Jack's abduction. "No matter how many times I see cruel acts committed, I am still shocked by it all." Master Feng said, sad. "Talkin' about it won't help. We've got to take action!" Clay said. "Now, now, young monk. I am as eager as you are to retrieve Jack. However, we must not let our anger get in the way of thinking clearly, otherwise, we'd be playing right into Chase's hand. No, we must do careful planning, then we'll take action."

Jack woke up with a killer headache and in unfamiliar surroundings. He tried to sit up, but a hand pushed him back down. "You shouldn't sit up just yet, that hit to the head was harder than I intended." Jack, not thinking straight, didn't process that last part. Chase shoved some pills and a glass of water into Jack's hands. Jack shook his head, making it spin, "I'm fine." Chase sighed, trying to keep his patience. "It'll make you feel better." Jack looked at the medicine warily. "How am I supposed to know it isn't poison or something?"  
"Why would I give you something like that?" Chase's voice was sickly sweet. "You think me that stupid? It may have taken me awhile, because of this bump to the head, but I just understood what you meant by 'harder than I intended.' And you think I wouldn't remember what my former idol's house looks like?"  
"Former idol?" Jack sighed. He had tried to pretend like the event was nothing to him, like the whole way Chase treated him didn't bother to him, but the truth was that it truly hurt him. And he could stand it no longer. "You threw me to a dinosaur like I was nothing to you." Here, Jack gave a harsh laugh, "Hell, I am nothing to you. No matter how many things I do right, or how many things I do wrong, you are never impressed nor do you ever try to teach me, like you try do with a GOD DAMNED MONK, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!" Chase, despite himself, flinched. Jack took a breath that shook with a anger, and continued in a soft, dangerous voice, "Because I am just a useless puppet to you. I always have been and I always will be. But that doesn't matter to me anymore. I am through with following you like a blind puppy. I don't know why you brought me here, but whatever you were planning to do with me, you can forget it. Fuck you." Chase's eyebrow's practically disappeared off his forehead, but he regained composure. "No need for such language, Spicer. But very well, if that's the way you feel, then I highly doubt you will properly cooperate as an apprentice." Jack snorted in amusement. "Don't be so doubtful, you have been trained and have matured to the point of actually being useful. But you can only train someone if they are willing to be trained. And since you are clearly not…" Chase walked over to a closet and, after rummaging around for awhile, pulled out a cat box scoop, a bucket, and a sponge. He walked over to Jack and shoved the items into his hands. "Get to cleaning." Chase said, finishing his earlier sentence. Jack looked as if he was about to protest but Chase transformed into his lizard form and roared, sending Jack scurrying away to carry about his duties. Chase de-transformed and grinned, yes, Spicer was going to prove most entertaining.


	12. Chapter 12

"Jack was kidnapped." Kimiko informed a shocked Raimundo. The monks were circled around his bed, looking down at him with concerned eyes.

"WHAT?! By who?!" The others looked away as Clay handed Rai the note Chase had left. Rai's eyes darkened as he read and he crushed the note in his fist when he was finished.

"R-Raimundo?" Omi asked, both concern and nervousness evident in his voice.

"I'm going to kill him." Rai growled, but his eyes did not remain angry for long. His resolve lost some of its luster when a flood of tears burst forth from his eyes, "Fuck!" He said through his sobs, "I knew this was going to happen. Both me and Feng did." He collected himself to the best of his ability and inhaled shakily. "Feng told me to keep an eye on him. That's what Jack and I were fighting about before… before I ran off." He fell silent for a moment before speaking again, volume rising slightly, "And Chase found me just so we would trust him. Ugh, how could I be so _stupid?!_" He hit himself on the forehead with his fist repeatedly until Clay grabbed his wrist.

"Stop it, Rai! You have to watch your stress levels. How is beating yourself up over this going to help Jack?" Clay said. Rai sighed and lied back down in his bed.

"I guess you're right." He ran his fingers through his hair and exhaled heavily again, "So." He said after awhile, "How are we going to get him back?"

"Eat, Spicer. I know you're hungry. You've barely eaten since the Wind Dragon got lost." Chase said. Jack glared as he ate. Once he was finished, Chase tossed some more cleaning supplies at him,

"God damn it, Chase! Is this why you kidnapped me? So I can be your maid? Can't you just hire some other-" Jack was cut off by a strike to the face that caused him to fall to the floor. He looked fearfully up at Chase, who glowered back down at him, hand still raised. "D-don't kill me." Jack pleaded softly, knowing full well Chase's propensity for such things when he was properly angry. Which he was, judging by the look in his dark, golden eyes. Chase lowered his hand and smirked. He knelt down in front of Jack so that he could look the smaller boy in the eyes. Jack looked away, unable to stand the intensity of his gaze,

"Relax, Jack." He purred. He dragged his fingers through Jack's hair, pulling off his goggles in the process. The act caused Jack's eyes to rip themselves away from the crack in the wall to stare intently back at the other man, an image of a snake flashed through his mind. "I'm not going to kill you." Chase said. Jack's tongue darted out to wet his lips, nerves scattered. Chase stood up, the usual look returning to his face, which spoke of both arrogance and danger. "Not unless you disobey me. You won't disobey me, will you?" Jack shook his head weakly. "Good."

"No, that won't work!" Raimundo said, frustration building. The monks had gathered to formulate a plan for Jack's rescue, but they had made little headway. "Look, we have nothing that Chase would want and between Chase's acute senses and reinforced castle, we'll never pull off a stealth mission. The only choice we have is to attack head on, with full force and take Jack in the commotion."

"We can't do that, Rai. Chase is just too strong. It's too risky."

"Well, what do _you _suggest, then? We hardly have a variety of options. It's not like we can teleport ourselves in and out… wait." Rai thought for a moment, but sadly, could think of no Sheng Gong Wu that acted as a teleporter, besides the Tiger Claws, which were somewhere in the center of the earth right now, "Never mind. Like I said, any ideas?"

"Well, I have one, but I don't know how well it will work.

Chase pushed Jack up against a wall, grinning. "W-what?" Jack asked, startled. "I d-didn't do anything w-wrong." Chase didn't respond. He just continued to stare at him; hungry look in his eyes. "Cha-"

"Shut up, Spicer." Jack clamped down on Chase's partially spoken name. Chase hadn't really noticed the boy's attractiveness before. Jack's whining had always distracted him; but now that the boy was silent… Chase's eyes roved over Jack's body. Plus, the couple months of training had developed a lean muscle tone, which certainly didn't do damage to Jack's looks. But it was Jack's face that caught Chase's attention. Skin ghostly pale from Albinism caused crimson eyes to look even bloodier, brick red hair to look even brighter, and black markings to look oddly foreboding.

Jack didn't understand what Chase was doing. He wanted to ask, but he was afraid it would cause Chase to lose his temper. A chill ran up his spine, causing the hairs on his neck to stand on end, when he noticed Chase's intense gaze fixed upon him. He swallowed nervously. Chase began to wordlessly unbutton his coat, "Chase! Wha-" Chase's hand shot up and grabbed Jack's face,

"Did I not tell you to be quiet?" Chase growled. The younger male fell silent. Chase let his hand drop to continue its work. When all the buttons were undone, Chase slipped the trench off narrow shoulders. Jack whimpered,

"P-please." He whispered, desperate for the other man to stop. Once again, Chase felt compelled to silence him, but this time, he achieved it by crushing his lips to Jack's.

"Everybody know the plan?" Dojo asked. The monks nodded. "Good." Rai felt his heart pounding. They were finally going after Jack and, because of the nature of said plan, he was going to come along. Raimundo hopped on Dojo's back. The others were taking a less conspicuous flying Sheng Gong Wu. "Ready, kid?"

"Yes." Rai told Dojo. The dragon nodded and took off, headed towards the Mountain of Doom.

Chase pulled away from Jack's mouth and chuckled. Jack looked at Chase miserably, "Why?" He asked, voice wavering.

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic. I thought you'd appreciate it." Chase said in a way that suggested that he thought the opposite.

"_Appreciate _it?" Jack repeated disbelievingly. At that moment, he wanted to kill Chase Young. Wanted to scream and yell and curse at him. Wanted to squeeze the life out of him.

"Well, you've always seemed like you would. Always throwing yourself at me like you do. Begging me to take you in like a cowering dog."

"You violated me." Jack accused. Chase smiled cruelly,

"Well, it seems now that I've finally giving in to your pleas, you are ungrateful. There is no pleasing you, is there Spicer?" He said, amusement in his voice.

Wanted to beat him. Wanted to cut and bruise his pretty face. Wanted to hurt him, cause him pain.

"I hate you." Jack said, voice unusually low and steady. Chase just laughed and grabbed Spicer, pressing his mouth to the boy's abused lips once more. Wanted to hit him. Wanted to push him away. Wanted to hate him. Jack grasped Chase's shoulder to steady himself and felt Chase smirk against him. _Wanted _to.

Rai watched the ominous, black mountain getting larger. They would land soon. He hoped that he would be able to distract Chase long enough for the others to grab Jack. He was still weak and he wouldn't be going in with back up. The plan was to trick Chase into thinking that Rai had come alone, impatient with others being so slow to act. Then, while Chase was fighting Rai, the other Xiaolin warriors would sneak into the castle from the back and sneak Jack back out. Rai took a deep breath. The plan was simple, and he was afraid it was too simple to work on Chase. But it was better than not trying at all.


End file.
